Little Brother
by gleek-lw
Summary: Based on a prompt on glee fluff meme. AU. Kurt is Finn's little brother and they love each other. Growing up, Finn and Rachel are his strongest support network.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody !

I hope that this story will please you. It's based on this prompt at glee_fluff_meme : AU. Kurt is Finn's six-year-old stepbrother. He worships Finn, Finn adores him. Rachel also adores him, and basically declares herself his long-lost big sister. The two of them are his strongest support network over the years as he grows up, faces prejudice, comes to terms with himself, and becomes a star; even as they fight, cheat, break up and grow apart from each other, they'll both always be there for Kurt.

I'm sorry for all the mistakes but English isn't my first language.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own the characters or the TV show. This story is written just for the fun.

* * *

><p>Like every day, Rachel met his boyfriend at the parking of the school with a big smile on her face, before going to their locker in order to take the books they need for the day. However, today, she could see his boyfriend was very tired. He had bags under his eyes and often yawned. His eyes were half-closed and his feet seemed to have difficulties to raise in order to walk. She started to worry.<p>

« Hi Finn. Are you ok ? You seem so tired. » The very tall teen smiled tiredly.

« Just a bad night, » he answered. Rachel noticed he wanted to say another thing but stopped before. She frowned and went to ask more about that but Finn changed the subject of their conversation.

Some minutes later, they went in front of Rachel's locker. The latter had noticed while they talked, Finn seemed to be absent-minded, as if something else preoccuped him.

« Sorry, Rach, but I have to go. Can you meet me at the choir room at the lunch ? » The brunet frowned.

« Of course. » Finn smiled and kissed her before leaving. She watched him, worried, but she couldn't think more about that as the bell rang.

At the lunch, as her boyfriend had asked her, she went to the choir room and saw he already was here. When the latter saw her, he smiled and stood from the chair.

« Hi ! » He greeted her. She answered back before kissing him. « So I have to tell you. Something very important, » Finn said seriously when they were settled. Rachel opened her eyes wide. She really didn't like when his boyfriend said these words (or even when it's other people who said them) because the « something very important » could be anything.

« Oh my god, you don't love me anymore and so you want to break up with me ! » She exclaimed, her inner diva starting to overreact.

« What ? No ! No, Rachel, I still love you. In fact, it's because I love you that I want to tell you that. Almost nobody knows about this thing. »

« I'm sorry, Finn. Go ahead, I listen to you. »

« I have a little brother. »

« What ? » Rachel exclaimed, frowning. She wasn't sure to have hear well. « You have a little brother ? »

« Yes. Well he's my stepbrother but he's like my baby brother. His name is Kurt and he's six, » Finn said smiling. « He's very cute and adorable. » Rachel smiled, even if she was surprised by this information. She could see his boyfriend really loved his little brother. « And I want you meet him. I'm sure you'll love him. He's exactly like you. I mean, not physically but he really loves these musicals, just like you. »

« I'll be so glad to meet him, Finn, » Rachel said, smiling.

« Really ? »

« Yes. You're my boyfriend and he's your little brother, so it's normal I want to meet him. Besides, if he really loves musicals, then I want to meet him. » Finn smiled, happy to see his girlfriend agrees to meet one of the people who are important in his life.

« Thanks, Rach. I love you. »

« I love you too, » the small girl answered.

Some days later, Rachel and Finn were in the latter's car. They just got out of the school and wanted to spend the rest of the day together.

« So I wondered if you wanted to watch a musical with me. We then can choose a song to sing before the Glee Club. »

« I'd love, Rachel, but I thought we can do something else. »

« What thing ? » Finn smiled, knowing his idea would satisfy his girlfriend.

« Maybe meeting my brother ? » Rachel looked at him, eyes wide.

« Really ? I can finally see him for the first time ? » The jock laughed.

« Yeah. I'm sorry to make you wait for that, but Kurt was sick the day where I told you about him. » Rachel nodded to show that she understood, then realized something.

« That's why you hadn't sleep too much, had you ? »

« Yeah. It was a bad night for him. He was very sick. » Rachel frowned. Even if she didn't know Kurt yet, knowing he was sick made her sad. Finn noticed her expression and smiled. « Don't worry, he's fine now. That's why I take you at home to meet him. »

Rachel smiled, glad to hear that. She couldn't wait to meet the little boy that Finn adored. Eventually, they arrived at Finn's home. Rachel became more and more impatient. Finn could see that and smiled. He took her hand in his and walked at the door.

« So are you ready ? » The small girl smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Finn opened the door and they got in. « Hi it's me. » Rachel suddenly jumped when a high-pitched cry resounded immediately after.

« FINN ! »

Rachel just saw a blurry thing to come towards them before hearing Finn laugh. She turned around to look at him and saw that the thing clutched Finn's legs. Then she realized this thing was a little boy who came barely above Finn's knees. He had chestnut hair and wore an interesting outfit : grey pants, white shirt, black suspenders and a bowtie.

« Hi Kurt, » Finn said, smiling. He bent down and took his brother in his arms. « How was your day at the school ? » The little boy smiled.

« Fine but I missed you. » It was Finn's turn to smile.

« I missed you too. Kurt, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Rachel. » Kurt turned his head to see Rachel. The latter smiled when she met his green blue eyes.

« Hi, Kurt. I'm Rachel Berry. I'm happy to meet you. » The little boy stared at the girl for a long moment before speaking.

« Hi. Do you love my brother ? » The question could seem innocent but Rachel could see the little boy was very serious. And somewhere she knew it was a test for her, that Kurt will react according to her answer.

« Yes, Kurt, I do love your brother, » she honestly replied before looking at Finn and smiling. The younger seemed to accept the answer as he smiled at Rachel before looking at his brother.

« Can you play with me ? Mommy's busy and Daddy's at the garage. »

« Of course, kiddo. » Finn looked at Rachel who smiled. « Can Rachel join us ? I swear she's nice. » Kurt nodded. His brother thanked him before putting him down. The energetic boy then took the two teenagers' hands and pulled them towards the living-room.

They spent the next hours playing together and having fun. Finally, Kurt was tired and fell asleep on Finn's lap. The latter put his arms around the little body and raised his head to see his girlfriend looking at them, smiling.

« What ? » he asked, confused.

« Nothing. You just are so cute together. I have never seen you like that. » Finn smiled and lowered his head to watch his brother sleeping. Rachel could see it was an affectionate look. A look that Finn usually had only for Rachel.

That didn't bother the girl, contrary to what one might think. Indeed, while they had played with the little boy, Rachel had quickly noticed the boy was adorable and lovely and she had started to adore him.

« He likes you, » Finn suddenly said. Rachel got out of her thoughts and looked at her boyfriend confused. « I mean he doesn't usually like new people, but I could see while we were playing that he really likes you. He let you hold him when I went to see my mom and when I came back, he laughed with you. »

« Maybe it's because I'm your girlfriend ? » Rachel suggested, smiling. She didn't say that but she was happy to hear her boyfriend's little brother liked her. Maybe it was because she wanted to be accepted by one of the most important persons in Finn's life.

« No, I don't think, because he had never liked Quinn. » Learning that pleased her. It wasn't often that she heard somebody liked her rather than the beautiful cheerleader. Even if this somebody was a six-year-old boy.

Finn was about telling something when Carole came. Her gaze fell on her two children and Rachel and she smiled.

« Hi Rachel. I see you met Kurt. » Rachel smiled (something that she had done a lot of this afternoon).

« Hi Carole. Yeah and I'm happy to meet him. He's so adorable. » Carole smiled again, happy to see her older son's girlfriend had accepted her younger one.

« I'm glad to hear that. Do you want to stay for dinner ? » Rachel looked at her watch and realized what time it was.

« I'd love to. I just have to call my dads to ask them the permission. » Carole smiled and left. Rachel stood up from the floor and went to take her phone from her coat. Finn watched her calling his dads. When she ended the call, he spoke.

« So ? »

« It's ok. » Finn smiled, happy to spend the dinner with his girlfriend.

« Good. »

The rest of the evening went by well. The Hummels and Rachel spent a good dinner, having fun. After finishing to eat and cleaning the table, they went to the living-room to talk. Eventually, it was bed time for Kurt. Finn offered to take his little brother at his bedroom. Rachel followed him, wanting to see her boyfriend to take care of the little boy.

Once again, she was surprised to see the way that Finn took care of Kurt. He was so considerate and caring. For somebody who was the quarterback of the football team, he was gentle with the little boy. And apparently he was used to help Kurt to go to the bed.

After singing, Finn bent over to kiss Kurt's forehead.

« Good night, kiddo. »

He was about to stand up when Kurt caught his hand and tugged at it. Finn understood and lowered to listen to his brother. From where she was, Rachel didn't understand what Kurt said, but she knew it was something good from Finn's smile. She raised one eyebrow when she met his eyes.

« Rach', apparently my brother doesn't want to sleep before you tell him good bye. » Now, she understood Finn's look. It was the _I-told-you-he-loves-you_ look. « So, do you want to come to do that ? » She smiled.

« Of course. » She moved closer of the bed and sat down next to Kurt. « I'm happy to know you, Kurt. I hope we could meet again soon. »

« Me too, 'Chel, » Kurt answered smiling. The brunette also smiled when she heard the nickname Kurt had chosen for her. She kissed him on the cheek.

« Bye, Kurt. »

« Bye. » Rachel stood and followed Finn out of the room. « I have to go, my dads wait for me at home. »

« 'Kay. Let me tell my parents I'll go with you and we can go. » They went to see Burt and Carole who still were in the living-room and told them Rachel had to go. After saying good bye, they left the house. They didn't take the car, wanting to walk and spend a moment together. « So what do you think about Kurt ? »

« He's special but in a good way. I mean, he's not like any other boys that I've met in my life. » Finn smiled.

« Yeah. For his third birthday, all he had wanted was sensible heels. And, when you know him better, you'll learn he's very careful with his clothes and can become very very angry if you're not careful with them. » Rachel smiled, amused by what she just heard.

They continued to talk until they were in front of Rachel's house. They stopped before the door and looked at each other.

« Thanks for making me meet your brother. As I told him, I hope I could see him again. »

« I'm happy you like him. And don't worry, he'll probably ask me when you'll come again in order to play with you. » They laughed. « So, I'll better go before my parents start to worry. »

« Okay. I love you. » Finn smiled and kissed Rachel.

« I love you too. Bye. » Rachel watched Finn leave then sighed and got in her home.

* * *

><p>I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Don't hesitate to leave a review to tell me how this chapter was in order to make better the next time.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It's time for chapter 2 ^^ I wanted to thank those who reviewed the first chapter. I was so happy to see people like this story. That's why I hope this chapter'll please you. However I have to apologize for the short chapter, I'll try to make the next longer.

* * *

><p>Some weeks went by. During these days, Rachel kept on seeing Kurt, making the little boy happy. For Finn's happiness, Rachel and Kurt got along very well. In fact, Rachel had even told him she considered Kurt as the little brother she had never had. That's why today, he didn't hesitate to ask her if she wanted to go with him to pick his brother up from the school. Of course, Rachel immediately agreed.<p>

"He'll be happy to see you," Finn said while he drove. Rachel turned to look at him.

"Well, I promised him I'll give him singing lessons soon and I want to tell him I decided to start now." Finn smiled. He knew about that because his little brother didn't stop talking about that.

"He'll be so excited. Since you promised that, he doesn't stop talking about that. He even dreamed about singing lessons." The couple laughed.

Eventually, they arrived at the school. They got out of the car and started to walk towards the entrance where many kids got out. Suddenly, Rachel stopped Finn.

"Finn, look," she said pointing at something. Finn followed the direction and his eyes fell on an adorable sight. His little brother was with another boy of the same age but a little taller. They were holding hands and talking. From where he was, Finn could see Kurt was blushing but he didn't know if That's because he was holding hands with another boy or because of what the other boy was saying. Then this boy kissed Kurt on the cheek and left, waving at him, to join his mother.

Kurt watched the boy leave then turned the head. When his eyes fell on Rachel and Finn, he smiled and ran towards them.

"Finn ! 'Chel !" The tall teen crouched and caught his little brother.

"Hey kiddo," he greed him, kissing on his cheek. « How are you ? »

"I'm fine. Hi 'Chel." Kurt held out his arms towards Rachel. The girl understood and took the little boy in her arms. She settled him on her left hip and looked at him, smiling.

"Hi Kurt. Did school go well ?" Kurt nodded.

"Today, there was a new boy. His name's Chris and he's very nice. He gave me his orange juice because Paul took mine."

"And would this nice boy be the one who kissed you before leaving ?" Rachel said, smiling. Her smile grew more when she watched the little boy blush. She exchanged a look with Finn.

"Come on, you two. We have to go to home. Besides, Rachel has good news for you, Kurt." The little boy looked at the brunette and smiled, excited.

"Really ?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure you'll like the news. " Kurt smiled more. The little group started to walk towards the car and got in in order to go to home.

* * *

><p>Later this evening, when Kurt was with Burt and Carole, Rachel and Finn were in the latter's room, laying on the bed. They didn't dare making out, knowing they could be disturbed at any times. They were just talking. However, Finn could see something bothered Rachel. The girl seemed to want to say something but stopped before doing that. Eventually, he couldn't ignore that anymore.<p>

"What do you want to say Rach' ?" he suddenly asked. The small diva looked at him confused.

"What do you mean ?"

"I know there's something which bothers you. Do you want to talk about that ?" Rachel sighed and looked away from her boyfriend's eyes.

"It's about Kurt," she confessed. Finn frowned. Seeing his confused expression, Rachel spoke again to try to explain. "I mean, after what happened earlier, I wonder if..."

"If what ?"

"If he could be gay." Finn seemed to expect this question because he sighed.

"Our parents and I expect he's. I mean, Burt said he knows that since Kurt was three, when he had just asked sensible heels for his birthday. And I know since Kurt has a crush on Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid, instead of Ariel. But I don't care if he is, because he's my little brother, and I love him. I'll support him no matter his choices and/or his sexual orientation."

Rachel smiled, proud of her boyfriend. She was happy to see he wasn't like the other jocks of McKinley.

"You won't support him alone. I'll do that with you. Not because I have two gay dads, even if it's a reason, but because I consider Kurt as my own little brother. So you can count on me to help him, because as you know, Life won't be easy for him. And he'll need someone to help to go through that. I want to be one of these persons who would be here for him."

It was Finn's turn to smile. What Rachel just said was so important for him. Knowing his girlfriend loved his brother and will be here for him made him happy. People could think Rachel was selfish, thought just for her, but he knew the truth. Besides, her words just proved that.

"Thank you," he sincerely told her, then kissed her. Rachel kissed him back.

* * *

><p>One morning, the bell rang at Berry's house. Rachel, who was in the kitchen, frowned. She didn't know who could come at this time. His dads were at work and she didn't expect somebody at this hour, especially for a Saturday. She finally went to answer at the door, seeing the person was impatient and didn't stop ringing.<p>

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see the two people who were the most important in her life, except her dads. Finn stood before her, smiling and holding in his arms Kurt. The little boy brightly smiled and waved.

"Hi 'Chel !"

"Uhm… hi," she answered, still surprised. "What are you doing here ?"

"Sorry for coming early but Kurt absolutely wanted to come now." Before she could answer, Kurt held his arms towards the small girl. Without thinking, she took him in her arms and held him against her. Then the little boy gave her a card.

"Happy birthday, 'Chel !" He exclaimed before kissing her on her cheek. Rachel smiled, happy that Kurt remembered about this special day.

"Thank you very much, Kurt,"she said. Then she opened the card and read out loud what was written. It was obvious it was the boy who had written the little texte. "'Happy Birthday, 'Chel. Love you, Kurt'. Thanks, Kurt. It's so sweet." The little boy smiled. "Do you want to come in ?"

"If we don't bother you," Finn said, smiling.

"Never." The little group got in the house and went to the kitchen. "Are you hungry ? I made breakfast before you came." Finn immediately said yes, not surprising his girlfriend who smiled. However Kurt said no.

The three spent the morning watching Disney movies and singing Disney songs. Kurt clapped when Finn and Rachel finished a love song.

"You sing so well !" the little boy said. "Like the prince and the princess. In fact, you're better than them." While Finn simply smiled, Rachel beamed at the boy and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aww… you're so adorable. Thank you, Kurt."

After that, Finn and Kurt had to come back at their home for the lunch. But just before leaving, the quarterback promised Rachel to come back later this day and wished her a happy birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Thanks for reading. Let me know if this chapter was good or not.

I also have a question for you because I can't choose. Do you want Kurt to have a boyfriend in his late teen ? If yes, who will this boyfriend be ? Blaine, a boy of ND or another boy ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello !

I wanted to thank people who reviewed the previous chapter and especially Aly208 because talking with you gave me ideas :)

So I decided this fic will be a Puckurt one.

To answer an anonymous review, yes you'll see some members of ND.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>A seven years old Kurt waited for his brother to come to pick him. School finished some minutes ago and the kids already left. Except him. Finn still wasn't here and that worried him because it was the first time. Everytime Finn couldn't come to take him home, he called their mom or dad who came to pick him. He wasn't alone of course. His teacher, Miss Johnson, waited with him, not wanting to let him alone. His best friend, Chris, wanted to stay with him too but his mother couldn't wait. The teacher tried to talk with him but he was too worried to talk.<p>

Eventually, ten minutes later, a familiar car stopped in front of the school and a tall teen got out. When the little boy saw him, he didn't lose any time and ran towards him, telling his name. Finn caught him and brought him against his chest. He kissed his hair as he rubbed the kids back.

"I'm sorry for being late, little bro," Finn said, hugging him.

"Never again."

"Never again, I promise." Then Finn turned to look at the teacher who watched the scene. "Thanks for looking after my brother, Miss Johnson. I won't be late again." The woman smiled.

"It's nothing, Finn. I have to go. Good bye, Finn. See you tomorrow, Kurt." The teacher left them. Finn watched her before taking Kurt's bag and walking towards the car. However, when he wanted to put Kurt in his booster seat, his little brother didn't let him, still clinging to him. Finn sighed.

"Kurt, we have to go to home." Finn knew that his brother was upset by his lateness but he hoped that the child won't be hard with him. Today, he had had a bad day and he didn't have much patience. Instead of losing his grip, Kurt quietly spoke.

"Why were you late ?" The jock sighed. Even if he didn't want to talk about that, he knew he had to answer to Kurt. Firstly because as long as he didn't have an answer, his brother won't drop it, and secondly because the latter eventually will know about that. So he sat beside the booster seat with the little boy on his lap and answered.

"I… I had a fight with Rachel." That made Kurt react. He raised his head from his big brother's neck and looked at him, eyes opened wide. "And I broke with her."

"But you love her, no ? Like a prince loves his princess ?" Finn sighed. How can you explain at a child the situation ? Especially at a child who believes in fairy tales and happy ends ?

"Yes, I love her, Kurt, but it's too hard to explain. Come on, we should go to home," he eventually said to change the subject. Fortunately, this time, Kurt obeyed and let his brother put him on his seat. Then, Finn settled in his place and started the engine. Some seconds later, they left the school.

* * *

><p>Two weeks went by, where life went on. Finn spent his days between football, Glee Club, school and video games to try to forget his situation with Rachel. He still was hurt by her actions and did not know how to deal with the feelings he had. However, he hadn't realized the consequences of this situation until now.<p>

He was standing by the entrance of the living-room and watched his little brother play wedding with his dolls and power rangers. Nevertheless, the latter didn't seem happy or enthusiastic. In fact, he looked sad and bored, often stopping to play in order to stare at a doll. Finn eventually noticed it was the doll that Rachel had offered at Kurt for his birthday among other presents.

It was now that he realized Kurt was like that for a few days already. And it didn't please him because he had never liked seeing his brother unhappy. So he moved closer of him and sat beside him on the floor.

"Hey Kurt." The little boy raised his head and answered with a monotone 'hey'. "What are you doing ?"

"I'm playing," Kurt simply said. Finn frowned. Usually, when Kurt answered this question, he liked describing what he was doing. So, not to do that this time was worrying. He then asked if everything was alright, wanting to sort out the problem. At the question, Kurt sighed and put his dolls down. "I miss 'Chel. I hadn't seen her for two weeks now and I really want to play with her. She always agrees to be the wedding singer at the weddings I plan."

"Kurt…" Unfortunately, Carole came back from the store and called them for help. They went to help her. They brought the bags from the car to the kitchen and put them away in their place in the room.

Then Finn went to his room to think about what Kurt had told him. It was obvious that his situation affected his little brother. After all, Rachel was like his big sister. And not seeing her for two weeks already made Kurt unhappy.

Laid in his bed, he sighed, wondering what he could do. His eyes fell on his phone resting on his night stand. He knew what to do now, but could he do that ?

'That's for Kurt', he thought. 'Besides, I'm sure Rachel misses him too. After all, she can't spend one week without seeing him.' Swallowing his pride, he took his phone and searched Rachel's number before calling her.

"Hi Rachel," he said when she answered.

"Finn ?" Rachel sounded surprised, as if she didn't expect Finn's call. She was about to say something else but Finn spoke before her.

"I know we didn't talk for a moment already but it's very important." Rachel probably noticed how serious he was and said she was listening to him. "Kurt misses you. I talked with him some minutes ago and I noticed we aren't the only ones to be affected by this situation. Kurt is too. He didn't see you for two weeks and… he misses you. And I'm pretty sure you miss him too." Finn heard Rachel sigh.

"Yes, I miss him too but… I don't want to make the situation tenser. And… to be honest, I don't know if Kurt hates me now." The tall boy frowned at the last sentence.

"Why would Kurt hate you ?"

"Because we're not together anymore and… I guess he knows what happened. Finn, I remember what you said about how Kurt had reacted when Quinn and you had broken. Besides, he told me he trusts me to not to hurt you, Finn. And…"

"Rachel," he stopped her. "Firstly, he doesn't know many things about the situation. Just we had a fight and we broke. Secondly, I assure you that he's not angry with you. Maybe at the beginning, but now ? He is just sad because he doesn't see you anymore. I know that what I'm going to ask you is pretty bad because of our situation but… I'd love if you could come to see Kurt. Or if you prefer, maybe Kurt could spend time with you at your home."

"Finn…"

"Listen, Rachel. I won't prevent you from seeing him. I know you love him and it'd be cruel of me to keep you from seeing him. We're not together anymore but you still remain her big sister. So… what is your answer ?"

Finn really hoped Rachel will agree to his request. He didn't want to see his brother so sad anymore. But he would understand if she refuse. After all, their situation was difficult and bad for the moment.

"I'd love to see him again," Rachel finally said. Finn couldn't see her but he knew she was smiling. So did he after hearing the answer. He thanked her very much and they set up a date. Since it was too late today to meet, they planned the date for the next day at Rachel's home.

Eventually Finn hung up and kept smiling. Someone will be happy tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day, Finn went to wake his little brother, excited. Just before, he asked to his parents the permission for Kurt to spend the day with Rachel since they didn't have school this day. When he opened Kurt's room, his little brother still slept, snuggled in his blanket, mouth half opened.<p>

'The next time, I'll bring the camera,' he thought while he came closer.

Then he sat down beside the little boy and tried to wake him softly.

"Kurt, it's time to wake up. Come on, kiddo, open your eyes." Kurt made a cute noise and turned away from Finn. The latter smiled. "Come on, Kurt, I have a little surprise for you. Don't you want to know what surprise it's ?" Apparently, it was what Finn had to say, because Kurt turned his head and opened his eyes.

"Finn ?" he asked with a sleepy voice. Finn only could smile.

"Hi, kiddo. Slept well ?" The little boy nodded and asked what his surprise was. Finn laughed.

"I'll tell you after the breakfast, okay ?" Kurt nodded again and got up, intending to get ready for the day with the help of his big brother. When he was ready, Finn and he went to the kitchen. They were the only one in the house, their parents being at work, therefore, Finn made Kurt's breakfast, which was a bol of cereals with milk and a glass of juice. Of course, he didn't forget to make one for himself, because even if he had already eaten, he was hungry.

The two brothers ate, talking and laughing, and when their bols were empty, Finn washed them before putting them beside the sink. Then he turned around to see Kurt look at him, expecting something. Knowing what the something was, he smiled.

"What ?" he said, pretending to have forgotten.

"My surprise," Kurt demanded, putting his fists on his hips and glaring at the older boy. Finn couldn't prevent himself from laughing everytime he saw this sight, because to be honest, Kurt was more cute than threatening in this position.

"Your surprise ? Oh yes your surprise !" Finn said, snapping his fingers, as if he just remembered.

"Finn !"

"Okay, okay. Go put your jacket and your shoes, we're going to at Rachel's house." Kurt's eyes opened wide and for a moment, he didn't know what to say.

"We're going at Rachel's house ?" Finn grinned at the obvious happiness on Kurt's face. His whole face and his eyes were illuminated by this feeling.

"Yes. I'm going to take you there and you'll spend the day with her." Kurt started to jump and clap his hands, so happy by this news. Then, when Finn told him to go put his jacket and his shoes, he ran towards the hall, impatient to go at Rachel's home.

* * *

><p>When Rachel's home's door opened, Kurt immediately yelled and jumped in the diva's arms. Finn watched her catch the little boy and hug him.<p>

"Kurt, it's so good to see you again. I missed you so much," Rachel said, tears in her eyes. It was in these two weeks that she had realized how much important Kurt was to her. She already knew that she loved Kurt as her own brother but not seeing him had made her realize how much she loved him. She missed play with Kurt, hear his laughter and his critics towards her wardrobe.

"I missed you too, 'Chel," Kurt answered, his face in her neck. He didn't want to let her go yet. He just saw her again and he wanted to play with her like before these two weeks.

For Finn, seeing this moment made his heart tighten. He could see how much Rachel and Kurt missed each other. Suddenly he felt guilty. If only he had realized it earlier, these two divas wouldn't be apart for two weeks and wouldn't suffer from separation. If only he had thought about the consequences of his separation with Rachel, his brother wouldn't be so depressed and sad and he wouldn't be there to witness this moment.

Eventually, he cleared his throat. Kurt and Rachel raised their eyes to see him. He felt suddenly uncomfortable and guilty to interrupt a moment like this.

"Sorry for cut this moment but I have to go. I-I have things to do. Kurt, you stay with Rachel, okay ?" he told the boy. Kurt smiled and nodded happy to spend time with the female diva. "Be good and I'll come to take you home in the afternoon."

"Yeah !" Kurt exclaimed then he turned his head to look at Rachel who was smiling too. "'Chel, I want to sing and to see Disney movies and to play." The small brunet laughed face to Kurt's enthusiasm.

"Okay, I promise we'll do everything you want. Well, not everything but things that we can do," Rachel promised then she turned towards Finn and smiled softly. "Thanks, Finn, to let me see Kurt again."

"You're his sister, Rachel. I can't keep you apart, it'd be cruel. I have to go. I'll text you when I come back to take Kurt home." The girl nodded and Kurt and her watched Finn leave. When his car was away, they got in the house.

"So, Kurtie. What do you want to do ?" Rachel asked. The little boy thought. He wanted to do several things but it was hard to choose. Suddenly he had an idea. He started to move in Rachel's arms. The latter understood and put him on the floor. He then could take the girl's hand and started to pull her towards her room. "I see someone has an idea," she said laughing.

When they got in the room, Kurt ordered her to sit on the chair of her vanity. She obeyed smiling but also confused. The child walked to the empty space between the bed and the vanity and turned on his feet to face Rachel.

"I want to sing the song that I learnt in school two days ago. Mrs Johnson told the class we were good but I know it's not the truth. Paul and David sang so bad !" Rachel couldn't help from smiling. Kurt started to show signs of the education that she started to give Kurt when they had started their lessons.

When she heard Kurt's voice sing, she got out of her thoughts and listened to her "little brother". She really loved his voice. Even though the kid was seven, he already had a beautiful and clear voice. A voice of an angel. And she knew Kurt could become better with practice and lessons. And she was the one who would help him to be better because even if she wasn't with Finn anymore, she wanted to keep supporting the little boy. She wanted to be here when Kurt would need help or when he would succeed.

Once the song was finished, Rachel stood up and started to clap, congratulating her small friend. The boy beamed and bowed happily.

"It was so great, Kurt. You have a beautiful voice." She knelt down in order to hug the pale kid. They remained like it for a moment before moving away. "So what do you want to do now ?"

"Disney movies !" Rachel nodded, laughing and raised on her feet. Then Kurt and her left the room to go to the living-room. When they were there, Kurt ran towards the Disney movie collection and chose a DVD among all of the movies. He showed his choice at Rachel who took the DVD.

"Beauty and the beast ? Good choice," she approved smiling before placing the DVD in the DVD player while Kurt went to sit on the couch. The diva came to settle beside him after taking the remote. When the movie started, the younger snuggled against the teen. This one smiled and put her arms around his small body. They watched quietly the movie but when the songs started, they sang at the same moment.

Then came the moment in the movie when Beauty and the Beast were outside of the castle and fed the birds. Kurt wanted to sing Beauty's part and Rachel let him. She couldn't tell him no. It was impossible. Not with his puppy eyes. So the boy started to sing.

"_There's something sweet and almost kind, but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined, and now he's dear and so unsure I wonder why I didn't see it there before,"_ Kurt sang. Rachel looked at him smiling, happy to see the little boy smile and be happy.

"_She glanced this way, I thought I saw and when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw. No it can't be. I'll just ignore, but then she's never looked at me that way before." _Her voice wasn't as low as the Beast but she didn't care when she saw Kurt smile at her. At this moment, she realized that she had missed these times with Kurt. They were so precious, as precious as her moments spent with Finn when they were alone.

"_New and a bit alarming who'd have ever thought that this could be ? True that he's no prince charming but there's something in him that I simply didn't see_," Kurt sang, looking at Rachel. Then, when Beauty's part was finished, they tried to imitate Lumière, Cogsworth and Mrs Potts' voices. Then they finished the song together.

"_Well, we can see a few days more. There may be something there that wasn't there before."_ They laughed for a moment before Kurt spoke.

"I missed singing with you 'Chel." Rachel felt her heart tighten and she took the child in her arms in order to hug him.

"I missed that too. I'm very happy to see you again," she confessed, tears in her eyes. Then she let Kurt and dried her eyes with her hands. "Come on, the movie isn't finished yet." Kurt nodded and they kept watching the movie.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, Kurt and Rachel were cooking. The girl had been surprised when she had learnt Kurt liked cooking a year ago because boys tended to eat food, not cook it (Finn was a good example). But when she thought about that, she didn't understand why she had been surprised. After all, Kurt wasn't like any boys. He was different but in a good way. So since she had learnt about that, the two people had started to cook together and they were pretty good.<p>

However, while they peeled apples, Rachel was thoughtful. She remembered a conversation that she had had with Finn about his relationship with Quinn and how Kurt had reacted when they had broken. Finn had told her that when Kurt had known the blond girl had hurt his brother, the little boy had reacted bad.

Therefore, she wondered why Kurt didn't hate her, why he as willing to spend time with her, why he wanted to see her again. But to be honest, she was glad Kurt didn't hate her. Nevertheless, she wanted to know the reason. So when she couldn't wait anymore, she put the knife on the table with the apple that she held and looked at the boy. The latter was carefully peeling the apple in his tiny hands with the peeler.

When she said his name, Kurt raised his head and looked at her curiously.

"I wanted to ask you why you don't hate me." The little boy frowned, confused and not understanding the question. Seeing that, Rachel explained nervously. She was afraid Kurt would suddenly hate her when she will finish her explanation. "I mean Finn broke with me because I did something bad. So why didn't you yell at me and do all the things you did when it was Quinn and Finn who had broken ?" Kurt lowered his eyes to look at the apple half peeled.

"I was angry at you in the first days but I couldn't hate you, 'Chel. You're my big sister and I love you. Finn told me even if I did something bad, he will still love me because I'm his little brother. Besides, you're like a princess and a prince in Disney movies or in books. At the end, you'll be together and you'll have a lot of kids."

Rachel was touched by Kurt's words and his belief in her relationship with Finn. She stood up and moved closer in order to hug Kurt.

"Thank you so much, Kurt. I love you too." They stayed in this position for a moment before peeling apples again.

* * *

><p>Please, leave a review to let me know what you thought about this chapter. And if you have suggestions for this fic or something you want to see, tell me :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi !

Thanks for your reviews and alerts. I'm so glad people like this story. Once again, I'm sorry for my mistakes. Thanks for your suggestion, cynthiacyvon, and I hope you'll like what I wrote in the second part of the chapter :)

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>A week after Regionals, Rachel noticed something was wrong with Finn. The latter seemed to be more distracted than usually. He was often lost in his thoughts, even in classes. His new girlfriend, Quinn, was angry about that, especially Finn didn't want to tell her what was wrong. Besides, he wasn't with them at lunch anymore, something worrying because Finn was known to love food even McKinley's one.<p>

So, when Rachel saw him in Glee Club at lunch period, she went to talk with him in order to know what was wrong.

"Hi," she said softly, getting in the room. Finn raised his head and looked at her. She sat beside him and put her hands on her lap. « What are you doing here ? »

"I'm just… thinking," Finn said looking at his hands on his knees. Rachel looked at him and noticed he seemed worried. She didn't say something, knowing she couldn't force Finn to talk. If he wanted to say what was wrong, he'd do that. Eventually he sighed. "It's Kurt." Rachel looked at him and frowned. The last time she had seen the little boy, the latter seemed fine.

"Is he fine ?" she asked worried. Finn nodded.

"Yes. It's just… he acts oddly since the beginning of the week and he refuses to tell me what's going on." Finn sighed. "Not even my parents succeeded to make him talk." Rachel frowned.

"Do you want me to talk with him ? Maybe he'll talk with me." The tall teen seemed to be glad to hear that.

"It'd be great, Rachel. Thanks. Maybe you can go with me to pick up Kurt at the school."

"Yes I will," she agreed smiling. However this smile immediately fell. "But won't Quinn be with you ?" she asked with emotion. She hadn't taken very well the fact Finn go out with Quinn again.

"Not anymore," Finn confessed. "I try to not put them in the same room anymore. Kurt still didn't forgive Quinn and you know how he is when he's angry. And I don't know why but Quinn is angry at Kurt too. Maybe it's because of what Kurt told her." Once again Rachel frowned but not for the same reason.

"What did he tell her ?" Suddenly the boy was embarrassed.

"Oh… uhm… he told her she's a… witch and when she will be old, she will be… ugly and… alone." At this moment, Rachel had the urge to laugh but she stopped before it was too late. Besides Finn wouldn't be happy if she laughed at Kurt's insult. Even thought these words were mean (but it was Kurt after all and even at this age, he knew what to say to hurt people), she approved them.

"Wow… he was very angry this day." Finn sighed. "I wonder how he will be when he grow up."

"Don't say that !" he exclaimed. Rachel smirked.

"Finn, don't tell me you're afraid of your little brother who is seven."

"He's scary when he's really angry. You'll understand when Kurt will be angry at you one day." She laughed and stood up.

"Come on, lunch period is almost finished." Finn raised on his feet. The two teens left the room.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, they went to pick up Kurt from school. But when they were at the school, Rachel noticed something different with the little boy. Usually the latter waited for them then when he saw them coming, he ran towards them smiling. However the small diva saw Kurt was looking at something with a odd expression. When she followed his look, she noticed he was looking at a group of kids who laughed and talked.<p>

Firstly she thought Kurt wanted to be with them but was too shy to speak with them, but after some seconds, she realized her thought was wrong. Kurt's look was more wary. She jumped when Finn spoke.

"He looks at them since some times now. I don't know why. Everytimes I ask him about that, he didn't answer. Come on, he won't move if we don't get out of the car and call him." Rachel nodded and got out of the car before following Finn who walked towards the lonely little boy. "Kurt, look who is with me today."

The little boy turned his head and when he saw Rachel, he smiled and ran towards them.

"'Chel !" he shouted happily. Rachel smiled and took her 'little brother' in her arms.

"Hi sweetie. How are you ?"

"I'm fine. Can we go home now ?"

"Sure." The three children went to the car then Finn drove them at his home. When they were there, they went to have a snack before Finn went upstairs in his room. He thought leaving Kurt with Rachel helped the former to talk with her. Therefore, Kurt and Rachel were alone in the living-room, deciding to do homework. It was silent in the room, just the scratch of pencil on paper were heard. Then, Rachel decided to talk, thinking it was a good time.

"Finn told me something bothers you. Do you want to talk about it ?" Kurt raised his eyes from his math and looked at her before shaking his head and focusing again on his homework. Rachel sighed internally.

'_Well Kurt will eventually talk with me if he wants.'_

And she was right. Minutes later, Kurt's soft voice talked although the kid still focused on his homework.

"There's a new boy at school. He's in my grade and several classes with me. His name is Noah Puckerman but he wants we call him Puck because he thinks it's 'badass'" Kurt said, rolling his eyes at the end of the sentence. "But I think it's stupid." Rachel smiled. "Boys like him because he's good at sports but some girls and me don't like him. He says bad words, thinks he's a 'badass' and he doesn't stop messing with us. But he's strange too."

"Why ?" Rachel asked frowning.

"The last week, he wanted to put a worm on me. It was disgusting so I ran away but he followed me laughing and telling me things. However at a moment, I fell in mud and I thought he was going to put the worm on me but he looked at me, threw the worm and picked me up before leaving. It was weird," Kurt said, shrugging his thin shoulders.

Rachel thought about that for a second before stopping a smile from showing on her face. She had an idea about the reason why this new kid had done that. After all, she knew how little boys were.

"Does he keep messing with you ?"

"Sometimes but not everyday."

"Maybe if you ignore him, he'll stop." Kurt sighed.

"I tried but he kept bothering me until I say something." Once again, Rachel was forced to stop a smile. She didn't want Kurt to think she laughed at him. "Boys are so stupid," the little boy pouted. This time, it was an 'aww' she had to stop.

"I agree with you. Don't worry, he'll probably stop if you keep ignoring him." Kurt smiled at her before looking at his homework and continuing them.

* * *

><p>In the evening, after dinner, Finn, Carole and Rachel (who was invited) were in the living-room while Burt put Kurt in bed. Rachel then explained them what Kurt had told her earlier. At the end, whereas Finn frowned trying to understand the situation, Rachel and Carole exchanged an amused look.<p>

"I think a little boy has a crush on Kurt," Rachel said. But before Carole or Finn could talk, Burt got in the room and sat beside Carole.

"Who has a crush on Kurt ?" he asked, having heard Rachel's sentence.

"A new kid in Kurt's school." Burt squeezed his eyes, not liking what he just heard.

"No, no boys will have a crush on my baby boy."

"I think it's cute," Carole said, smiling. Rachel looked at her and smiled, thinking the same thing. However, apparently the two boys in the room didn't think the same since they shook their head.

"Kurt won't date any boys, he's too innocent. Beside, I think I'll lock him in his room until he's thirty. By doing that, I make sure no boys will approach him. Moreover, I know how boys think." Finn nodded, agreeing with his dad's ideas.

"Dad's right. No boys will touch him, I'll make sure of this." While Rachel rolled her eyes, murmuring something like 'boys', Carole smiled.

"Sorry for disappointing you, boys, but Kurt will date some boys. And if you try to stop him, he'll find a way. So now be quiet, Papa and Brother Bear." Burt and Finn obeyed but their look showed they remained determined. Rachel and Carole looked at each other, smiling. They couldn't wait for being in a few years and seeing how the two boys will deal with Kurt dating.

* * *

><p>One morning, Finn had to bring Kurt at school before going at McKinley. He parked his car in front of the school and followed the little boy until the entrance of the school. Kurt smiled at his brother.<p>

"Bye Finn. See you later," he said before starting to walk.

"Wait !" the tall teen shouted. Kurt turned his head and raised an eyebrow. Finn came closer and knelt down before the boy. "Today, either Dad or Mom can pick you up. They both work so I'll come. However, I have Glee Club so you'll come with me. You could finally meet New Directions." Kurt beamed, happy to see for the first time his brother's friends. "Now, go before being late."

"'Kay. Bye." The older brother watched his younger sibling leave then sighed and left. He didn't want to be late himself.

* * *

><p>As he had said, Finn went to puck Kurt and drove towards his high school. Kurt was excited and couldn't stop talking. Finn listened smiling and nodding sometimes. Finn had learnt the hard way to listen to Kurt when the latter talked. Indeed the child didn't like being ignored and became angry at those who didn't listen.<p>

The tall quarterback stopped his car and turned his head to look at his little brother.

"We're at McKinley but before getting in, I wanted to tell you to follow me, okay ? You don't go your way. I don't want to lose you or you to lock up yourself like the last time, okay ?" Kurt blushed and nodded. He really didn't want to be lost again. It was so scary. "Good," Finn said standing up. Then he gave his hand. "Come on, they wait for us to start." Kurt took his hand and the two brothers walked.

When they arrived, the room was noisy and full of teenagers. Kurt immediately hid behind his brother's legs, afraid of all this noise. Finn looked at him smiling to reassure him before getting in the room.

"Hey we're here," Finn told the ND. Immediately all the heads, including his teacher Mr Shuester, turned around to see them.

"We ?" a blond boy asked not seeing Kurt. He wasn't the one to not see him. Several hears searched for the second person except Rachel who smiled. Finn had told her Kurt will come at practice. The quarterback smiled again and moved a bit to discover his brother. The little boy opened his eyes wide when he noticed that nothing hid him anymore and everybody could see him now. He started to panic, not used to see so many faces which observed him and all his movements. However a smile of Rachel reassured him. He wasn't alone. Finn and her could protect him of the other teens hurt him.

"Guys, this is my little brother, Kurt." Immediately all the noise which had stopped when Kurt and Finn had come was heard again. The little boy flinched. Yes, kids at his school were loud but not with this intensity. "Kurt, these guys are members of New Directions and my friends. There are Rachel and Quinn but you already know them, then there are Sam, Mile, Tina, Claire, Julie, Angela, Jake, John and Riley. Guys, my little bro will stay with us today. I hope it won't bother you." Some shook their head whereas others said no.

Once again, Finn smiled and went to sit beside Quinn who smiled to him. When he saw this, Kurt stopped. He didn't want to sit with Quinn but he didn't want to sit away from Finn. Fortunately, Rachel resolved the problem by exchanging places with a guy (Riley) who was sitting two chairs from Finn. Kurt smiled and went to settle between his two siblings. Mr. Shue could finally start his lesson.

The song that they will perform was a song that Kurt knew. Therefore, while the choir practiced, the boy started to hum then sing it. Firstly, he was singing quietly so Mr. Shue was the only one to hear him. He was surprised and in awe by his voice. He had never heard a kid with this kind of voice. Then little by little, his voice became louder until everybody heard him. They stopped singing to look at him. Rachel and Finn looked at each other then smiled proudly. However they didn't see Mr. Shue's look. The latter was really impressed by this voice. At this moment, he swore to have Kurt in his club when the little boy will be older.

Kurt noticed nobody was singing anymore except him and stopped, blushing.

"Sorry," he said embarrassed. "I didn't want to disturb your practice." Mr. Shue smiled and went to kneel down in front of Kurt. He put his hands on the tiny shoulders.

"Don't be, Kurt. You have an amazing voice." Kurt became redder before thanking the teacher.

The practice kept going on. At the end, Rachel approached Kurt and Finn smiling and ignoring Quinn.

"So Kurt, what do you think about ND ?" The little boy started to talk fast, excited to say his opinion.

"I loved it ! It was more fun than in my class." Kurt kept talking with Rachel then turned to see Finn who was surprised by this sudden movement. "Please, can you take me here again Finn ? Please, please, please," Kurt pleaded, jumping on his feet. Finn laughed and ruffled Kurt's hair.

"If you're good." Kurt beamed and jumped. However he stumbled and started to fall but Finn fortunately caught him and lifted him. When he was comfortable in his arms, Finn shook his head. "Easy, Kurtie. We don't want you to fall and hurt yourself." Then he turned to see the girls. "Sorry, girls, but I have to go. See you tomorrow." Finn grabbed his bag then left with Kurt in his arms. The little boy saw Rachel over Finn's shoulder and waved to her. Rachel did the same thing smiling before the siblings were out of her sight.

* * *

><p>It's the end of the chapter and I hope you liked it. Please, leave a review to know what did you think about this chapter. Of course, I'm open at any suggestion :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody !

I'm sorry to post this chapter only now but I was busy with another fic for the kurt big bang. Moreover, I had to find ideas. Fortunately, when I found some ones, I was inspired to write them.

Anyway, I want to thank those who read and more important, those who review the chapters. It make me happy to see people like this fic.

I wanted to thank BeRightThere for proofreading this chapter :)

Also, there is a **warning** for this chapter. There's some inappropriate language.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>One afternoon, Kurt was playing in the living-room while his mom was in the kitchen. His dad still was at the garage, working on cars and Finn had a date with his girlfriend. Kurt had been sad when he found out about it because he had really wanted to play with his brother and Finn had promised to play with him today. He could have asked Rachel if she could come but Nationals were approaching and Rachel wanted to spend her time rehearsing. Even his mom couldn't play with him because she was occupied with the laundry. So he was playing alone.<p>

Suddenly the door opened and closed and Finn's voice appeared to announce his return. Kurt dropped his toys and rushed at the entrance of the room to see his brother. However, he just saw Finn's legs going up the stairs before hearing the door of his bedroom closing. He frowned and decided to go see his brother because usually, every time Finn came back, he made sure to see him.

When he was in front of Finn's room, he noticed his door was closed, something which happened when his brother was upset. He knocked as his parents had taught him to do and waited for the signal to get in the room. He slowly opened the door and looked for his brother. He saw him laying on his bed, tossing a football in his hands, looking at the ceiling as if it was the thing the most interesting.

"Finny," Kurt called him. Finn immediately turned his head to look at him. He dropped his ball and sat up.

"Hey Kurt. Sorry I didn't go to see you."

"It's okay," the little boy said shrugging. He stayed beside the door, unsure of what to do. He didn't know if his brother wanted to talk with him or if he wanted him to leave. After all, he didn't come to see him when he came back. Finn sighed and patted the place beside him. Kurt immediately rushed to sit before looking at his brother. The latter put an arm around him to bring him at his side.

"So what did you do today ?"

"I played with my toys. And you ? What did you do with Quinn ?"

Finn sighed again. He murmured something that Kurt didn't understand before answering, "nothing interesting."

Kurt frowned. By Finn's tone, he understood things weren't so great. He might just be seven but he wasn't stupid.

"Is there a problem with her?" he asked concerned. He remembered how their first relationship went and he really didn't want things turned bad again. He didn't want to see his brother hurt. "And don't tell me I'm too young to understand," he added when he saw his brother was going to protest.

Finn closed his mouth and laughed a little, shaking his head. He knew his brother hated when people said this excuse to avoid to talking about something serious. Sometimes their parents still used this one and he could see this didn't please Kurt. So he lifted the little boy onto his lap and started to talk.

"It's just… Quinn and I can't stop arguing when we are together since. There is always something that starts an argument. I really like her but… sometimes I wonder if it would be better if we broke up."

Kurt listened to his brother carefully. What Finn was telling him would usually make him happy but he could see his brother was troubled and confused. He wanted to help him even if it meant Finn will stay with Quinn.

"Are you happy like Mom and Dad when you're with her? Because sometimes they argue but like you once said, they love each other and arguing is just a natural thing for a couple."

"You're right but they don't argue all the time."

Kurt frowned and stared at his brother. He could see there was something Finn didn't tell.

"Finn, is there more?"

Finn didn't answer but his silence gave Kurt the response. Suddenly he opened his eyes wide knowing.

"Do you have feelings for another girl? For… 'Chel ?" he said the name quietly, as though he was afraid Finn would get angry.

Once again, the tall teen stayed silent but his eyes told everything.

"Finn…" but the older brother cut him.

"I… I know it's bad to date a girl which I like and still have feelings for my ex-girlfriend but…" Finn let a loud sigh escape. "I don't know what to do."

Kurt didn't like seeing his brother act like that. He seemed to be so desperate and confused. A part of him was happy to hear Finn still loved Rachel but he knew it was Finn's decision. He was the only one to decide to choose what he should do. So he suggested the only thing he knew, the thing he heard in the movies he watched.

"Only you can decide what to do, Finny. Maybe not today but after having thought about that, you'll have your decision."

Finn looked down at his brother and smiled.

"Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, happy to have helped his brother. Suddenly the latter started to tickle the little boy who started immediately to laugh. They kept playing until Carole called them for dinner.

* * *

><p>Finn was headed for the lunch room, stomach growling. He was alone, which was unusual. Normally, he was with Quinn or one of the guys, but today, it wasn't the case. He had spent the morning avoiding the blond girl, not wanting to talk with her. For some days, he had thought about Kurt's words and he eventually came to a decision. However, he didn't know how to announce it to the concerned girl.<p>

Suddenly his phone rang. He stopped walking and searched for his phone. He got it out of his pocket and looked at the ID. It was an unidentified number, which made him frown. He still answered.

"Hello ?"

A woman voice spoke but he could hear sobs in the background. These sobs were familiar.

_"Are you Kurt's brother, Finn ?" _the voice asked.

Finn swallowed. Suddenly, he felt his stomach tying up in knocks.

"Yes, it's me. Who are you and why are you calling me ?"

He heard a sigh in the phone and waited for the answer frowning.

_"I'm Jackie O'Connor, the nurse from your brother's school."_

His heart started to beat faster as worry started to come up in waves.

_"I'm sorry for calling you now but I need you to come at school. It's about Kurt, he's with me," _the nurse kept talking.

"I'm coming," Finn said before hanging up.

He turned on his feet and started to run towards the entrance. He ignored the looks some students gave him and the calls of his name. When he got out of the building, he headed straight at his car and got in. Some seconds later, he left the parking of the high school and drove towards his baby brother's school.

He reached his destination some minutes later. He parked and got out of his car before running. The hallways were quiet, the kids probably being in the lunch room eating or in class. He found without difficulties the infirmary though he had never come before. Maybe it was his instincts which drove him.

When he got in the room, his heart broke. His little brother was on a bed, crying silently, his eyes and cheeks red. He seemed so small and fragile beside the nurse who tried to calm him. Kurt saw him and jumped from the bed before running towards him. The tall quarterback caught him without difficulties and lifted him in his arms. He started to rub his back and talk to him to make him stop crying.

"Shh, Kurt, I'm here. It's okay."

He kept repeating these words, noticing it seemed to be working. The little sobs and whimpers stopped and the little boy was silent. Finn couldn't see his face because it was in his neck but the arms around his neck gripped him, showing he still was awake.

When he heard something move, Finn raised his head and saw the nurse raising on her feet. She seemed worried, her concerned eyes on Kurt's back.

"What happened?" Finn asked quietly to not startle his brother.

The nurse sighed.

"At recess, some older kids messed with Kurt. They called him names and pushed him. That's why his hands and knees are scraped. I tried to calm him to take care of his injuries but it was impossible."

Finn's sigh was loud and his hand kept rubbing the little, trembling back. Then, he realized something.

"Wait, you told 'at recess' ? So why did you call me just some minutes ago ?" he asked angrily.

"I tried to call your parents several times but they didn't answer, so I tried your phone."

Finn sighed. His parents weren't at home. An aunt was sick and Burt and Carole had to go, letting Finn look after his little brother. They had been reluctant because they knew their older son had school too but he had reassured them everything will be alright.

"It's okay. Uhm, did you said Kurt has scratches on his hands and knees ?"

The nurse nodded. So Finn put a large hand on Kurt's head and turned it lightly to look at him.

"Hey, buddy, can you let the nurse take care of your injuries? I promise not to let go of you," he added quickly when he felt arms around his neck tighten. After some seconds, Kurt nodded and Finn sighed relieved.

He went to sit on the bed and moved Kurt away from him a bit. His face was still red and his eyes were puffy and still tear filled. He put a hand on one of his cheeks and dried a track of tears. Then he smiled at him, hoping to comfort him.

"You're fine, okay? The nurse is going to take care of your injuries then we could go to home. I bet you want ice cream."

Unfortunately, Kurt didn't smile, he just looked at his brother with miserable eyes. The nurse came back with disinfectant, some bits of cotton and band-aids. She started to do her job but Finn could feel his brother tense. So he started to move his thumb on circles on Kurt's cheek while his other hand rubbed his back.

The nurse quickly took care of the minor injuries and put the band-aids on the scratches on the knees.

"And voila," she said smiling.

While Finn thanked her, Kurt put his head on his brother's neck and put his arms around his neck again.

"Take this kid at home. And don't forgot his bag and jacket," she added holding the bag and jacket.

"Thanks," Finn said, taking them.

He left the room, Kurt safe in his arms. The walk at the car was silent as was the ride towards the house. Finn had difficulties putting Kurt in his seat because the latter didn't want to let him go.

At home, Finn put Kurt's things in the hallway before going at the living-room and sitting down, Kurt on his lap. For a moment, he stayed silent, and kept reassuring his brother by rubbing his back. Then he eventually spoke.

"Do you want to talk about that, Kurt ?"

Kurt didn't answer but Finn knew he had heard him. He waited, knowing his brother will talk when he's ready.

"What does 'fag' mean?" The little boy suddenly asked.

Finn was surprised by this question and shocked by the bad word coming from his brother's mouth. He knew one day his brother would ask this question but even if he expected it, that didn't mean he knew what to say to answer. Kurt was innocent and he didn't want to break it a bit by explaining what a word so mean meant.

"Where did you hear this ?" he asked instead of answering.

"One of the two boys who pushed me told me I'm a fag," Kurt answered.

Finn could see that talking about what happened upset his brother. That's why he tried to calm down his anger for the two boys. He didn't want to scare his brother. However he wanted to hit the boys who dared to insult his little brother, or rather hit the parents. Kids always tended to repeat words the parents said, especially insults, and these boys probably had heard their parents say this… word.

"So what does it mean?" Kurt asked again.

The tall teen could see Kurt won't give up until he had an answer, so he sighed.

"It's a very, very bad word and I don't want you to say it, okay?"

Kurt nodded and laid his head on Finn's shoulder in order to look at him. His brother didn't answer his question but he could see the subject upset him, so he stopped asking.

"I know that what the boys said bother you but it's not the truth, okay?"

He didn't know what the names were but he had an idea. After all, he was around homophobic jocks all the day and stories Rachel had told him helped get an idea.

"You're an amazing little boy who dresses fabulously and who has an amazing voice. _That_ is the truth. And if these boys don't see that, that's too bad, they're just idiots."

Finn saw Kurt smile a little and grinned. He was happy to make his brother feel better. He really didn't like seeing his brother like that because usually his brother was an enthusiastic kid who loved talking and smiled a lot. He hoped very much this innocence will stay for a while even though he knew the next years will be hard for his brother.

"So are you hungry ?" he eventually asked, remembering they didn't eat yet.

Kurt nodded.

"Great. I think we still have ice cream."

The little boy frowned and spoke.

"But Mommy says ice cream isn't for lunch. She will be angry."

Finn smiled and stood up, his brother still in his arms.

"I know but it'll be our little secret. Besides I think ice cream is better for lunch after this morning."

Kurt beamed, especially at the idea of a secret. His brother and he had several secrets they hid from their parents, and he was happy to see his brother trust him to not say anything. Like the day they sneaked into the kitchen to take some cookies.

"You're the best big brother ever," he said.

Finn laughed and walked towards the kitchen, delighted to hear his brother say that.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Finn stayed with Kurt. He knew even though things were better, Kurt still was shaken up by what happened. So they spent the day singing, playing and watching movies. The older boy ignored his phone, knowing his friends will try to call him when they will see his empty seat in Glee Club.<p>

Eventually they fell asleep in the afternoon. They were tired from the events of the morning, especially Kurt, and so they decided to rest a bit. They slept on the couch, Finn keeping his brother in his arms and against his chest. The tall teen was the first waking up and he stayed in his position, not wanting to wake his brother. He took advantage of this to watch Kurt.

The little boy still was pale and one could see he had a bad day. His small hands gripped Finn's shirt as to not let him go, as if he was afraid to be left alone. Every time Finn shifted in his position to be more comfortable, the little boy whimpered and tightened his hands around the fabric.

Suddenly his phone rang, making Kurt move and moan. Finn put a hand in his hair to comfort him as he tried to take his phone out of his pocket. When he managed, the phone stopped ringing. The tall quarterback sighed and looked at the missed call. It was Rachel. She probably tried to call him to yell at him for missing the practice, but to be honest, he didn't care. Glee Club was important but his brother came first.

However he frowned when he saw the number of missed calls and messages. Most of them were from Rachel but some were from Quinn and other members of New Directions. He started to go through Quinn's messages but he stopped quickly when they went from concerned to angry. He erased them, promising to call her later, before looking at Rachel's messages. Apparently she had seen him run this morning and she was the one to have called him in the hallway.

He read them quickly before tapping a message promising to talk to her later and sending it. The answer was immediate. Oddly it was a short message with just one word _'okay'_. But Finn ignored it when he felt his brother move in his arms. He put his phone in his pocket and lowered his head to see his brother waking up.

"Hey, little man, you okay?" he asked.

Kurt blinked for a moment before nodding. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with small fists. Finn watched him with tender eyes. Suddenly a stomach groaned and the younger boy giggled.

"What?" Finn said. "I'm hungry."

His baby brother kept laughing before patting the stomach beneath his hands.

"It's time to feed it then."

Finn smirked before lifting his brother at his face.

"I think you're right," he said before putting his head in Kurt's neck and making noises as if he was eating the little boy. The latter laughed. They kept playing until Finn couldn't ignore his stomach any longer. "Come on, I'm sure you're hungry too."

Kurt nodded and the two siblings stood up before leaving for the kitchen to find a snack.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter. Please, let a review so that I know what you think.<p>

**And if you have any suggestions for this fic, tell me. I'm opened for any idea for this fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi !

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm so happy to know people still keep reading and liking my story.

I hope you'll like this chapter.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>When Finn woke up in his bed the next day, he immediately lowered his eyes to look at his brother. Kurt hadn't let him go during all the last day, not even to sleep. So Finn had been obliged to take his brother in his bed, but to be honest, he didn't mind because he knew this could make Kurt avoid to have nightmares.<p>

His brother looked so peaceful for the moment, as if nothing had happened. Although he was a little pale - well he was always pale but now it was a little worse - he seemed relaxed and not bothered.

Suddenly the bell rang in the house. Finn startled and heard Kurt whimper but the little boy didn't wake up. He sighed and tried to pull out from Kurt's grip but the latter didn't let it go. So he decided to raise up with Kurt in his arms, carrying him. While he got down the stairs, he tried to not wake his brother. He reached the hallway and went to open the door.

"Hi Finn !" A famous Rachel Berry said grinning.

Her voice made Kurt move a little in Finn's arms but once again, he remained asleep. Finn sighed whereas Rachel smiled apologetic when she saw the little boy.

"Oh sorry," she said.

"What are you doing here, Rachel ?" Finn asked frowning.

The girl started to play with her hands anxiously. She didn't know how Finn will take her answer.

"Well, you didn't call me yesterday so I was worried. You seemed panicked when I saw you the last morning and you ignored all your friends' messages. I thought something serious had happened so I decided to come here to see you're fine."

"Yeah sorry about that," Finn said, apologizing about not calling Rachel back. "It's just I was busy yesterday. Something bad had happened to Kurt and he needed me."

Rachel's eyes grown up with concern and worry. She looked at the little boy who still slept in his brother's arms, not aware of the conversation the two teens was having.

"Is he okay ? Is he sick ? Can I do something ? Do you need help ?" Rachel asked without breathing.

Finn looked at her with wide eyes before rolling them.

"Don't worry, he's fine. I mean, he's not sick. Come in, I don't want him to get a cold."

Finn let Rachel get in the house before closing the door. He leaded her at the living room before sitting down on the couch. Rachel sat beside him and bit her lip, not knowing what to say. The tall teen sighed.

"I plan to take Kurt at the mall for the day. Do you want to go with us ? I know he misses you. He doesn't see you because of your vocals lessons and your rehearsals."

Rachel smiled at the offer.

"I'd love to."

Finn smiled a bit.

"Thanks, I know he'll be happy about that. Now, we just wait for him to wake up."

Rachel nodded smiling. To pass the time, they talked quietly about several things like movies, music. However Rachel didn't point out that Finn still didn't tell her why Finn had left the school the last day. She thought he will tell her when he was ready or when he wanted to.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up thirty minutes later. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before looking up at his brother and smiling at him.<p>

"Hi Finny !"

"Hi, little man. Slept well ?" he asked, smiling back.

Kurt nodded and shifted in the arms which held him. It was at this moment he saw Rachel. The girl smiled and waved at him.

"Hi Kurt !"

Kurt smiled and greeted her before leaning towards her to kiss her on the cheek. Rachel noticed he didn't leave Finn's arms to give her a hug, what he usually did when he saw her. However she understood. Finn might refuse to tell her what had happened to Kurt but she could see Kurt needed his brother and his affection.

"I have a surprise," Finn said.

Kurt immediately turned his head to look at him, smiling.

"What's it ?" he asked excited.

"Today, we're going at the mall to spend the day."

Kurt squealed and jumped in his brother's arms to give him a hug. Finn laughed and hugged him back. He loved making his brother happy and offering to spend the day at the mall although he didn't like it was a great idea to make him happy.

* * *

><p>After eating breakfast and getting ready, Finn, Kurt and Rachel left for the mall. When they were there, they went to every store Kurt wanted to go. He tried many clothes and shoes and demanded Finn and Rachel do the same thing. Apparently Finn had been right to take Kurt at the mall because the little boy seemed so happy. He was smiling and laughing and his eyes were illuminated by the happiness.<p>

At this moment, they got in a shoes store, the last before going to food court. Kurt immediately went to see shoes and try them while Finn and Rachel followed him, keeping an eye on him.

Suddenly Finn sighed. Rachel looked at him wanting to ask what was wrong, but Finn was faster and started to talk.

"Yesterday, me and Kurt had the conversation about, you know, the _f-word_."

Rachel immediately knew what Finn was talking about. She sighed, knowing it hadn't probably been easy for her friend. She remembered when she had heard this word for the first time and the conversation she had had with her two dads.

"Some kids has messed with my baby brother and called him this world among other ones before pushing him down. Kurt was upset all the day because these kids has been so cruel with him. When he calmed down, he asked me what this words means. I… I couldn't answer, I mean, I didn't wanted to… he's so innocent, I just couldn't."

Seeing her ex boyfriend had difficulties to talk about that, Rachel put a hand on his arm and spoke.

"It's alright, Finn, I understand. I'm sorry both of you had to live that. I mean, I remember when it was my dads and I who had this conversation."

Finn sighed.

"I know what life Kurt will have in some years and I got ready to face that, but no matter how much I prepared for this and thought about that, it's still a shock."

"I know."

Rachel was about to say more but Kurt came running and talking fast.

"Finn, 'Chel, can I have these shoes ? They're perfect for my jeans."

Finn smiled at his brother and followed him where he had found the shoes. Rachel came after them and watched him talking. She felt bad for them, knowing the next years will be hard not only for Kurt but also for Finn.

* * *

><p>The next Monday, Kurt had to come back to school even if he was reluctant. He didn't want to see the bully boys. He knew they didn't like him, they had already showed that, but they had never pushed him or insulted like that. He knew he couldn't skip school but he wished he could.<p>

His brother could see his reluctance and he had tried to reassure him but it didn't totally work. He was still scared.

When his brother brought him at school, he held tightly Finn's hand, not wanting to let it go. Unfortunately, when they were there, he was obliged to. His brother knelt down to look at him and put his hands on his tiny shoulders.

"Hey, everything will be alright, okay ? And if they try something else, tell me. I won't let them hurt you again."

Kurt nodded and hugged his brother. He loved being in Finn's arms because it was so safe, as when he held Finn's or his dad's hand. He felt his brother move away and wished the latter could never let him go.

"I'll come pick you up later."

The little boy watched Finn leave and felt tears in his eyes. When his brother was out of his sight, he sighed and started to walk.

* * *

><p>Kurt stayed quiet all the morning, afraid of attracting attention for boys who wanted to hurt him. At recess, he stayed hidden beside a tree, sitting against it, a book on his lap. He didn't really read, he wanted to be in his guard. The boys could come back and mess with him again.<p>

Suddenly a shadow appeared on his book and he raised his head to see a boy standing before him. He had long hair, brown hair and olive skin. He seemed nervous and was holding something in his hands. Kurt immediately recognized him. It was the new kid, Noah Puckerman. What he didn't understand was why he was here and not with the other boys playing sports. However he didn't say anything and waited for the boy to speak.

For a moment, the taller boy bit his lip, moving on his feet then, suddenly he lifted his arm, put his hand above his book and opened it. Something fell down and Kurt looked down to see what it was. It was a pink pencil, _his_ pink pencil. He had it until the day where it had disappeared while he was in class. He knew he didn't lose it because he had never lose his stuff. Someone had stolen it, probably to make fun of him. So he was surprised to see it again.

He took the object in his hand and raised his head to look at Noah who was still here. He wanted to thank him but the taller boy was faster.

"Don't thank me," he said before leaving.

Kurt watched him waking away before looking at the pencil. He was glad to have it back because it was Finn and Rachel who had given him the pencil. A small smile appeared on his face and he tightened his grip on the object.

He didn't see a boy who was watching him and who smiled when he saw him smiling.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know by a review :) Please, <strong>if you have suggestion or idea or if you want to see something in the fic, tell me by review or private message. I'm open at every idea :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everybody !

I'm so sorry for all the time I took to upload this fic. It's just between school and other things, I don't have too much time to write. But don't worry, I won't forget this fic and I'll keep writing :)

I want to thank everybody who reviewed and put this fic in their alert and favorite stories, it means much to me. I'm happy to see this fic pleases readers :)

Also I hope this chapter will please **Locked in a Stony Tower** and **cynthiacyvon** because this chapter was written with your ideas :)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Since he was young, Kurt was used to not being chosen when working in group school. Girls rather liked being together and boys didn't want him to be with them. At the beginning, this rejection hurt him because he didn't understand. He knew he wasn't like other boys but he didn't understand why other boys - and sometimes girls - hated this. Then, he had learned to ignore it even though the hurt was still there.<p>

So when the teacher announced they would work in group of two, Kurt sighed and lowered his head, playing with a pen. He knew he would be alone, as usual. Anyway, he rather worked alone than with another kid because his ideas were great, even if other kids didn't see that.

Suddenly an unfamiliar voice spoke near him and he jumped.

"Hi! Would you like to work with me?"

Kurt raised his head and saw a boy beside his desk. It was a small boy but taller than him. (All kids of his age were taller than him, and even some girls). He had brown hair and blue eyes hidden by a pair of glasses. His outfit was awful (but Kurt had to confess the boy was better dressed than some other boys who thought that wearing dirty clothes was a good idea) but his smile when he stared at Kurt showed he was a cool kid. After all, most of boys didn't smile at Kurt and were mean with him.

The Kurt knew this kid wasn't new in the class because he would remember if it was the case. This kid was somebody who he hadn't ever spoken to, even if they were in the same class.

"Me?" Kurt asked surprised. It wasn't everyday that boys offered to join him for an activity. "Are you sure ?"

"Yeah! You're really cool, you know? I mean, I have heard your voice and it's awesome. I really love singing and dancing, and seeing another kid love the same thing is so great." The little kid leaned towards Kurt to whisper in his ear. "You know how these boys are. They think singing and dancing are for girls. But they're wrong." Then, he stood up straight and smiled. "So? Do you accept to work with me?"

Kurt watched the kid, surprised. He didn't expect hearing that. Then, when he realized what happened, he smiled. He also was happy to see another boy liked singing and dancing. He nodded. The little kid beamed and went to search a chair in order to sit beside Kurt.

"My name is Artie by the way. Artie Abrams," Artie said.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt answered smiling.

They started working and Kurt was shocked to see how much Artie and he shared the same ideas. Well, not all of them but, even if they didn't agree about some idea, they worked very well. They even finished before the hour their teacher had given them to finish the project. Once they were done, they started talking about several things, especially music. While they had their own style of music, they both loved Disney music. (Who didn't love Disney music, Kurt and Artie had asked at the same time, making them laugh).

Finally the bell rang. All the kids stood up and gathered their stuff before leaving. Kurt and Artie took their time, not stopping their conversation. When they were outside, they saw many parents talk with their kids. Artie was the first to see his mom.

"Come on," he said to Kurt, "I want you to meet my mom."

Without waiting for Kurt's answer, Artie took the small boy's wrist and pulled him towards his mother who watched them smiling.

"Mom, mom, I have a new friend!" Artie exclaimed.

Kurt looked at him surprised. He didn't expect Artie to call him a friend. Artie's mom caught his reaction and smiled. She crouched down to be in the same height as the boys.

"Hello sweetie, my name is Caroline Abrams," she told Kurt. The latter bit his lip and looked at Artie who smiled to him to reassure him that his mother won't hurt him. Kurt turned his head to watch Mrs. Abrams and spoke.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel," he said shyly.

"Well Kurt, it's nice to meet you. I'd like to talk with you but Artie and I have to go. So Artie, say goodbye to your new friend."

Artie seemed to be disappointed. He turned towards Kurt, pouting. He didn't want to leave his new friend.

"Good-bye Kurt. See you tomorrow."

Artie wasn't the only one to be disappointed. Kurt said good-bye to him too and watched the two Abrams leave. He sighed before starting looking for his brother. He saw him to Finn's truck and smiled. He started to run and jumped in his brother's arms. The older boy laughed.

"Hi Kurt, » Finn greeted him happily. « How was your day ?"

"It was good. I have a new friend."

Finn smiled. He had seen the boy who got out of the school with his baby brother. He was happy for his brother. His brother seemed to have few friends and that made him sad.

"I bet it was the boy who was with you a few minutes ago."

Kurt grinned and nodded.

"His name is Artie Abrams and he came to talk to me when the teacher had said we have a work in group to do. We had to make a story and Artie and me finished the first and so we talked."

While Finn settled Kurt, the latter kept talking about his day with Artie. The quarterback then sat behind the wheel and started to drive towards their house. When they were there, Finn went to take snacks in the kitchen whereas Kurt went to settle in the living room. The older brother came in the room with two glasses of milk and Oreos.

They started to eat and, after three Oreos, Finn cleared his throat.

"I broke up with Quinn," he said. Kurt looked at him, his eyes opened wide. He didn't expect these news. Then when he came at his senses, he felt happiness burst in his heart.

"Really ? So now you're with Rachel ?"

Finn sighed. "It's not so easy, Kurt. I can't start dating a girl when I just broke up with another one."

"But why ? You love Rachel."

Once again, Finn sighed. He didn't know how to explain to Kurt.

"Although I love Rachel, I still like Quinn. It wouldn't be nice if I start dating Rachel. I'd hurt Quinn." Seeing his brother was still confused, he smiled and ruffled Kurt's hair. "When you are older and you are in my situation, you'll understand."

Kurt huffed and turned his head to look at his glass. He didn't like when one told him that.

"Come on, Kurt. Don't be mad. It's not I don't want to explain, it's just it's hard to explain when you have never been in this situation," Finn said.

The little boy looked at his brother and nodded.

"Okay."

Finn beamed. He put his glass of milk on the table, took Kurt's one to do the same thing and lifted Kurt in the air while he stood up. The little boy yelled, not expecting that.

"Come on, buddy. I want to show you a funny video I saw yesterday."

* * *

><p>The days who followed, Kurt and Artie spent a lot of time together at school. The littler boy had learnt Artie also had few friends because of what he liked. He was considered as a geek and apparently, not many boys liked that if them calling Artie a « loser » was a proof. Kurt didn't mind Artie talked about video games because the latter didn't mind when Kurt talked about clothes and musicals.<p>

A day after school, Kurt was the first to see his brother wait for him. When Finn saw him, he started to walk towards him.

"Come on, Kurt. We have to go," Finn said. Kurt frowned and shook his head.

"But Finn, Artie's mom still isn't here. We can't leave him alone."

The tall teen sighed. Since Kurt and Artie had met and become friends, if Kurt's or Artie's parent wasn't there whereas the other was, they always waited for the other to be with his parent. It was a promise that they had made. It was to avoid mean boys who liked making fun of them.

"Kurt, Mom called me to say we have to go home fast. She has something to tell us."

Kurt bit his lip and looked from Artie to Finn, not sure what to do. Artie smiled and spoke.

"Go at home with your brother, Kurt. I'll be fine."

"But…" Kurt started to protest but he was cut by a familiar voice. It was Caroline, Artie's mom. After telling her 'hi', Artie turned to Kurt.

"Well, the problem is resolved. See you tomorrow, Kurt." They waved to each other before they followed their relative. Kurt looked up at Finn who seemed thoughtful.

"Why does Mommy want us to come at home fast ?"

The tall quarterback lowered his head and smiled.

"I don't know, Kurt, but don't worry. I'm sure everything is alright."

The little boy nodded and let his brother put him in the car.

The drive was silent. The two brothers were lost in their thoughts, thinking about why their mother wanted that they came at home fast. Finn remembered the call from his mother. Carole's voice was serious when she talked to him.

When the car was parked in front of the house, Finn got out and let Kurt out. He took his hand and walked to the house. The two brothers got in and discovered the house was silent. The older boy frowned and took off his jacket and shoes. Kurt did the same thing and let his brother pull him by the hand.

The living room was empty so Finn went to the kitchen. However, he stopped at the entrance when he saw people around the table. Carole and Burt were there but they weren't the reason why Finn froze. It was the two other people. Across from Carole was a woman about the same age than her. She was small and thin. Her long brown hair was coiffed in a braid and her hazel eyes showed tiredness and weariness. Beside her, there was a little boy. He was probably ten years old and he looked a lot like the woman. He had raven and curly hair and the same eyes than the woman.

When the group saw the boys, they stopped talking. Carole sighed and stood up to join his sons.

"Kurt, Finn, this is my sister, Kate, and her son, Blaine."

Kurt and Finn looked at their mother shocked. Since when their mom had a sister ?

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, especially the end. <strong>If you have ideas, tell me, I'd be glad to think about them and see what I can do with them :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everybody !

Here's my new chapter. I'm sorry I'm late and it's short. However I hope you'll like it.

Thanks for the reviews and those who read this fic :)

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>For a moment, there was a silence in the room. Kurt and Finn kept looking at Carole and the unfamiliar people whereas the adults and the kid watched the two brothers, waiting for their reaction. Eventually it was Finn who spoke.<p>

"You have never talked about a sister."

It was just a remark, not an accusation. In fact, the young quarterback looked at the tired mother and his son curiously. But it wasn't the case for Kurt who tightened his hand around Finn's one. The latter felt the added pressure and looked down at his brother. He could see the youngest was confused and wanted explanation.

Apparently he wasn't the only one to see this look because Carole answered.

"I know. It's just… just complicated." When she said that, her eyes went to the woman who was her sister. "From now and until an undetermined time, they will live here."

By Carole's tone, Finn knew he won't have explanation so he didn't ask. For the moment. As far as he was concerned, he thought he had the right to know why two strangers will share his home.

"Why wouldn't you show Blaine your rooms, boys ?" Burt offered.

"Good idea," Finn said. Maybe he wasn't smart but he understood when someone told him to leave. "Come on," he told the two little boys.

Blaine stood up after looking at his mom who nodded to him and walked towards the two brothers. Finn, Kurt and Blaine then left the kitchen and went upstairs before entering Kurt's room. The silence was awkward when they were in the room and stood up.

Finn didn't know what to say but he knew he had to because the two boys didn't seem to want to talk. So he sighed and opened his mouth.

"So, what do you want to do ?" he asked but he wasn't surprised when he saw Kurt shrug while Blaine looked at the two brothers. He was about to talk again when his phone rang. He sighed and got the phone out of his pocket before looking at the caller.

"Sorry, I've got to take this call. It's Rachel and I promised to talk with her." The teen started leaving when he suddenly stopped and looked at the two boys. "Be good, okay ?"

The two boys nodded and Finn finally left, leaving them alone. For a moment, neither Kurt or Blaine spoke. Kurt didn't dare looking at the boy. He could see the boy was older than him and he was afraid he will start bullying him as the kids at school. But Blaine surprised him by coming in front of him and by smiling to him when he began to talk.

"Hi ! I'm Blaine and I'm nine, almost ten. And you ?"

Kurt stared at him suspiciously before answering although he stayed mistrustful.

"I'm Kurt and I'm seven."

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt," Blaine said, keeping smiling. "So what do you want to do ?" He seemed happy to want to play with Kurt. Suddenly he frowned. "At least you want to wait for Finn to come back ?"

It was Kurt's turn to frown before shaking his head.

"It's Rachel who is calling him. A girl he loves. It will take a lot of time before Finn will come back."

Blaine grinned and started looking around the room to see if they could see something. There wasn't a television but there were a CD player, many CD's and some toys. His eyes came back on the CD's. Kurt could see he was interested and was surprised. Not many boys and teens he knew liked music. Well, not the music Kurt loved.

"Can I look through your collection ?" Blaine asked.

Kurt hesitated. He couldn't help a part of him thinking maybe Blaine faked being interested. After all, at the beginning of school, bullies faked their interest for his things and finished by destroying them. But when his eyes met hazel one, he could see he could trust him. He didn't know why. Maybe it was the warm in these eyes or the big smile.. But whatever it was, he found himself nodding.

Blaine beamed and walked towards the collection of CD's. Kurt watched him looking through his CD's. He could see him nodding some times as if what he saw pleased him.

"Disney ?" Blaine suddenly exclaimed. He turned around to look at Kurt, holding a CD. "I love Disney too. My favorite movie is Beauty and the Beast. It's so great and beautiful !"

"I prefer The Little Mermaid," Kurt said shyly.

"This movie is great too," Blaine nodded.

Kurt smiled and moved closer of Blaine. The latter didn't say anything but the pale boy saw him smile a little more. They kept talking, learning more about each other.

* * *

><p>The next day, Finn had to take Kurt at school. Although Blaine had the age for going at school, his mother wanted to think about the school where she will put her son. So they were alone.<p>

"So what do you thing about our cousin ?" Finn asked.

The previous day, he couldn't spent time with the two boys so he wanted to know what Kurt thought about Blaine and if he was a nice boy. He knew some boys had problems with his little brother and he didn't want Kurt to have a bully at home too.

"He's nice," Kurt answered.

"Really ? What had you done yesterday ?"

Kurt smiled and started telling his brother what Blaine and he had done. They had listened to Kurt's Disney CD's and had sung them. He had really loved this.

"It's great," Finn said before parking. "Come on, we're at your school."

The older brother followed Kurt to the entrance at school then, after a good bye, he left to go to McKinley. The pale boy went to find Artie but he didn't see him. So he shrugged thinking his friend was late. Some minutes later, it was time to go to class.

* * *

><p>Several days went by and Finn didn't know if he liked or not Blaine. He knew why they were at his home. Blaine's parents were divorcing and his mother needed a place for a moment before starting a new life without her husband. Although this situation, the kid was fine, really. He was polite and good. He was also nice to Kurt and wanted to play with him. But it was boring him. Well, he loved the fact that a kid was cool with his baby brother because not many boys were, but he had noticed the boy loved having Kurt's attention. He always wanted that Kurt played with him. Rachel had told him Blaine had probably a crush on his baby brother (and he had been shocked when he learnt that and a little angry because no boys will date his brother until the latter will be thirty) and when he thought about that, he realized maybe Rachel wasn't wrong.<p>

But still, he didn't like that. Because he used to play with his brother after school and now his brother was almost always with their cousin. He had the feeling his brother was forgetting him and preferred Blaine's company.

However, an evening after his football practice, he learnt his brother still needed him and loved talking with him rather than other people. He was playing xBox when the door of his room opened.

"Finn," a shy voice said.

The teen paused his game and looked up at the door to see his brother.

"Hey, what's up ?" he said surprised but happily.

Kurt got totally in the room and closed the door. Then he walked to the bed, where Finn was, and sat beside him.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay."

Kurt smiled at the positive answer and started to talk. His friend Artie hadn't been at school for days and Kurt had been worried about that. But Finn already knew.

"Artie came back today but something is wrong with him."

Finn frowned.

"What is it ?"

"He had been in an accident the day before starting missing school. He is in a wheelchair now and he told me it was because his legs doesn't work anymore. But he's so upset about that. He didn't stop looking at the boys and girls at the recess. I want to help him because he's my friend but he doesn't talk much and I don't know what to do."

Finn still frowned. He was sad about Artie because he found out the kid was cool, especially with his brother. He smiled sadly when he heard his brother wanted to help Artie. Then he tried to think about what he could say to his brother about the situation.

"Well, I don't know if a drawing will please him. Maybe you can tell him he's your friend whatever what happens. And I think if you don't change your way to be with him, that'll help him."

Kurt stared at him as if he had all the answers and he nodded at every idea he said.

"I really hope it'll work because I don't like seeing him sad. Thanks, Finn. I love you," Kurt said before putting his little arms around Finn.

"I love you too," the teen answered, smiling. He put his arm around Kurt and pressed him against his chest.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it even if this chapter is short. Tell me by reviews :) <strong>If you have ideas, tell me. <strong>Now, I think after one chapter (or two if you give me ideas), I'll start to write about teen Kurt. I can't wait to start this part because Puck will do more appearances :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everybody !**

**I'm sorry for the late chapter. I hope you will still read it. This is a Finn centric chapter but I think it's important for the next chapters. **

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>Almost every teenager had to do a choice for their future. They had to choose what they wanted to do in the future then what college to choose to do the job they wanted to do. For some, it was rather easy either because they knew what to do since they had been a child or because their parents decided for them. For others, it was a hard choice.<p>

It was the case for Finn. Indeed, the teen had thought about that many times but he still didn't know what he wanted to do in the next years. Not because he still didn't find an interesting job (well it was one of the reasons) but the main reason was his family.

In one hand, he wanted to go to New York with Rachel (they were together since the end of the previous year, just after Nationals) because he wanted her in his life and he loved her but in the other hand, he didn't want to be away from his family. He will miss his parents, sure, but he was thinking about his brother. He didn't want to leave him. Kurt was young (he was going to be eight) and if he left for New York, he won't be able to see his brother grow up.

He knew even if he went to New York with Rachel, he still could see his brother for the holidays. Besides there were the phone and Skype. But it wasn't the same thing. If Kurt needed his help, he wouldn't be there to help him. And just thinking about that made him shiver. He had always helped his brother since the latter had been born.

He wanted to talk about that with somebody but he didn't know who. He wanted to talk with a person who had the same problem. Somebody who had siblings or family they didn't want to leave. Maybe talking with this kind of person could help him.

He hadn't talked with Rachel about that yet. He was afraid of her reaction. He knew she loved Kurt but New York had always been her dream. And sure Finn going with her would be a bonus but even if he wasn't with her, she would still go.

"Hey Finn," a voice said.

Finn jumped and raised his head. He was sat in the choir room for he wanted to be alone to think. Apparently, Sam found him since he was at the door with his guitar.

"What do you do here ?" Finn asked.

Sam walked in the room.

"I could ask you the same question. But if you want to know, I just want to play a little," Sam said showing his guitar. "And you ?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking."

"About what if you don't mind ?" Sam asked as he sat beside Finn.

The quarterback sighed. He looked at his friend. Then he remembered about Sam and his family. He had two siblings so maybe he could help him.

"About the future."

Sam immediately understood. It was his final year too.

"It's a hard choice to do but I thought you already knew what to do. I thought you wanted to continue the football."

"I know. It's just…" Finn sighed and started to talk about his hesitations, his doubts. Sam listened carefully. Eventually he finished his explanation and waited. The blond teen ran his tongue on his lips before speaking.

"I understand. I don't want to leave my family, especially because they need me. I want to become a musician but I can't go to New York. Even if I have a scholarship. But only you can make your choice, Finn. You just have to think about what you think is right."

Finn thought about Sam's words for a moment before nodding.

"Thanks, Sam," he said, standing up. "I'm going to let you play. See you tomorrow."

The tall teen left with Sam's words in his head.

* * *

><p>When Finn came at home, he just had the time to put down his bag before a body clung to his legs.<p>

"Finn !" Kurt exclaimed.

Finn laughed and caught Kurt before lifting him.

"Hi kiddo. Did school go well today ?"

Kurt nodded.

"I have the best grade at math test. Artie said I was the best."

"That's my boy. I'm proud of you. Do mom and dad know about it ?"

"Yes. Mom said I could have ice cream at the diner."

"That's great !"

Finn took his bag and with Kurt still in his arms (he knew his brother was too old to be carried but apparently it didn't bother the youngest brother), he went upstairs. Once he was in his room, he put his bag next to his desk then he sat down on his bed.

"Do you have homework to do ?" he asked. Kurt nodded.

"We can do homework together then after we can…" Kurt stopped his sentence.

Finn looked at him frowning. He could see his brother wanted to say something but he hesitated. Usually when Kurt did that, that's either because it was something serious or because he was afraid of the reaction. So Finn put a hand on his back and started to make invisible circles. He wanted to encourage him to talk.

Kurt sighed and finally decided to say what he wanted to do.

"Can you teach me how to play drums ?"

Finn blinked, not expecting this question. He knew his baby brother loved when he played drums but he had never said one day he was interesting by learning how to play.

"But I thought you love playing piano."

Kurt nodded.

"I do but… I want you to teach me. It's fun when you play."

Finn swallowed.

"O-Okay, if you're sure."

Kurt beamed and put his arms around his brother's neck to hug him.

"Thank you, thank you. You're the best brother ever."

Finn smiled and hugged back his little brother. He loved when he made his brother happy.

When homework was finished, Finn took Kurt where the drums were. In the basement. Kurt was so excited that he jumped. His older brother found him so cute he ruffled Kurt's hair. The latter pushed his hand away, making Finn laugh.

Finn sat on the chair before the drums and lifted Kurt to put him on his lap. While the little boy made himself comfortable, Finn took his drumsticks.

"Okay. Instead of starting now, I'm going to show you the different parts and explain you why they're here."

Kurt nodded excited. He carefully listened to his brother who showed him the different parts of the drums. Everytimes he showed him a part, Kurt stared at it as if it will reveal him all its secrets. Finn told him what the parts did. Then he hit them with his drumsticks to show him the sounds they made.

"Do you want I explain again or did you understand ?"

"No, I'm good. "

Finn smiled, happy his brother listened to him. After showing him the different parts of the drums, he told him how to hold the sticks. This time, Finn had to explain several times but Kurt still got that.

Now Kurt knew about drums, the tall quarterback could start to teach him how to play the instrument. They spent their time laughing and playing drums until Carole came to tell them to come for the dinner. Finn put down the drumsticks and looked at his brother who was smiling.

"So did you have fun ?"

Kurt nodded happily.

"Can we play again later ? "

Finn laughed and took his brother in his arms before standing up.

"Yes, of course."

The little boy shouted a happy 'yeah' which made Finn laugh. The latter put Kurt down and ruffled his hair.

"Come on. We have to go upstairs for dinner."

* * *

><p>Eventually Finn couldn't avoid the discussion with Rachel any longer. But he was surprised that Rachel wanted to talk about future weeks later.<p>

They were in Rachel's room, on her bed. Rachel was talking and Finn smiled at her, listened to her distractedly. That's why he didn't hear her when she started to talk about future and New York and Broadway. So when he realized she became silent, he focused on her. She stared at him with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Finn, are you listened to me ?"

The tall boy blinked for a moment before shaking his head.

"Sorry. Go on, I'm listening now."

"Great. So when we are at New York, we should search for a flat. No way I'm sharing a room on the campus. Besides my dads told me they'll give me the money for the apartment. You know as soon as I was born, they started to put money on an account for me when I go to New York."

"What ?"

All Finn had heard was Rachel saying the part about New York, them and a flat. He knew Rachel made plans for New York but he still wasn't ready to hear them. In fact, he thought he finally knew what he will do the next year. But he knew his plans wouldn't please his girlfriend. And he dreaded her reaction.

Rachel sighed and looked at Finn exasperated.

"Finn, we have already talked about that, don't you remember ?"

"But…"

Rachel, who had stood up as she talked, sat down beside Finn and put a hand on his arm. She looked at him, worry in her brown eyes.

"What's wrong, Finn ?"

The tall boy lowered his head and stared at his hands, not sure how to tell his girlfriend what he was thinking. Seeing her boyfriend didn't answer, Rachel asked a question.

"Is it about college ? Because Finn, I'm sure a recruter will appreciate your talent at football and you'll have your scholarship."

Finn swallowed nervously.

"Rachel, I thought a lot about my future and… I think I finally know what I want to do the next year."

Rachel took Finn's hand and smiled.

"I think I… I think I'll stay here in Ohio."

The small diva opened her mouth to say something but nothing came. She tried to find her words but she didn't manage.

"Why ?" she finally whispered.

Finn raised his head and looked at her.

"I can't stay away from my family, Rachel."

The girl frowned.

"You mean you can't stay away from your brother," she accused.

The quarterback sighed.

"Don't put the blame on my brother, Rachel. Yes, I love my brother and yes, I can't not be here for him. I mean, he's just seven and I know he needs me. Besides…"

Finn stopped. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Rachel stared at him, tears in her eyes, waiting for her boyfriend to keep talking.

"I don't think I'm good for New York. I mean, did you see my grades ? No college at New York will accept me."

Rachel took Finn's hands and looked at him intensely. She shook her head.

"No, Finn. Don't say that. I'm sure a college will accept you but you can't know if you don't try."

Finn sighed again. Rachel kept watching him. She could see Finn won't change his mind and she didn't like it. She really wanted Finn with her at New York. If they didn't go at New York Together, she knew they'll break up. This kind of relationship never lasted.

"And did you think about what you want to do at college ? Music ? Football ?"

The tall quarterback looked at her.

"I… I want to be a music teacher."

Rachel blinked several times. She didn't expect this answer. In fact, she thought Finn was going to say something about football or something about sport. But a music teacher ? Finn wanted to be a music teacher ?

"W-What ? B-But why ?"

Finn turned his head and thought about the moment he had spent with his brother weeks ago. It was a good memory. He could remember the happiness of this moment.

"Kurt asked me to teach him how to play drums. He really wanted so I said yes. I was happy to teach him something. Besides my brother is a good student. He still wants to learn so I teach him. But this moment in the basement… I realized how much I loved teaching Kurt how to play. So I want to teach other kids to see their happiness."

Rachel could see her boyfriend was sincere so she smiled. She smiled then took his hand.

"I can see how much you want to be a music teacher so I want to support you. Even if you're not in New York with me, I want you to be happy."

Finn stared at her and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Thanks, Rachel. I love you."

* * *

><p>The school year was finished. The seniors were graduated and were ready to go to college for most of them. Some stayed in Lima, others went to different states. When Kurt learnt Rachel will go to New York, the little boy became upset. He didn't want her to go. Who will give him his lessons ? Who will watch with him Broadway musicals ?<p>

Seeing his brother sad, Finn decided to talk with him. When he saw him in his room, he knocked at the door.

"Can I come in ?" he asked.

Kurt raised his head and when he saw his brother, he nodded. Finn thanked him then went to sit down beside him on the bed. Not knowing how to start the conversation, the tall young man watched the boy. His blue eyes looked at his pale hands. Eventually he started to talk.

"Listen Kurt. I know you're upset about Rachel leaving but she had to. It's her dream to go to New York to become a star."

Kurt sighed.

"I know but I won't see her anymore."

Finn put an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Kurt, you know it's wrong. Rachel will come back at holidays and there is Skype and the phone. I know you'll miss her, I'll miss her too, but she won't forget you."

Kurt raised his head to look at his brother.

"You won't ever leave me, will you ? Because I don't want to be alone."

"Oh Kurt…"

Seeing tears in his little brother's eyes, Finn took his brother in his arms and hugged him.

"I'll never leave you, Kurt. I love you so much to do that."

Kurt seemed to like these words for he tightened his arms around Finn's neck. The two brothers stayed like that for a moment before Finn moved.

"Besides I'll probably become your music teacher in the next years."

That made Kurt laugh. Finn smiled, thinking about what he just said. Yeah, it would be so cool to be his brother's teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter pleased you. It was the last chapter with little boy!Kurt. The next ones will be about teen!Kurt. <strong>

**Now, if you have ideas, don't hesitate to give me prompts. **

**Happy New Year in advance !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys.**

**I'm so sorry for the wait. But between school and lack of inspiration, this chapter was hard to write. But don't worry, even if I take time, I don't forget this story. In fact, I have the big ideas. I just have to find time and the little ideas to write a chapter. **

**I decided to publish this story in my mother tongue. I'll start to publish in French tomorrow. So for those who are interested, you'll be able to read the chapters in French ^^**

**Once again, sorry for my mistakes. Especially with tenses. I hate tenses because I never know what tense I have to put.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seven years later<strong>

A small adolescent stood in front of a school, McKinley High, where a lot of students were talking in small groups. The glasz eyes watched these groups with disinterest. Well most of groups. There was a group that he watched with wary. This group was the jocks. All of them were wearing their jacket and were talking and laughing beside the dumpster. For some people this picture was innocent. Just a group of friends pleased to meet again after holidays. But for Kurt, it wasn't the case.

The fifteen-years boy sighed and ran his fingers through his chestnut hair to coif them. But he didn't have to worry about it since his hair was perfect. Like everyday.

It was the first day of school. Kurt was a sophomore now. But if he could do that, he wouldn't come back at school. Gone was the little kid who was exciting to go to school. He had grown up. Well, he loved studying and being with his little group of friends. It was the school that he didn't like. The school and ignorance of its students.

The bullying he had suffered from middle school was still there. But now, bullies were crueler with their words and started using violence like body slam in lockers. In spite of the holidays, Kurt remembered the pain and the hurt. He really didn't want to feel it again but he knew it won't be the case.

Fortunately, he had his friends. Artie and Mercedes, a girl he had met last year. And he had his family, and especially his brother. But the latter didn't know about what happened at school. Kurt didn't want them to know. Though he knew his family won't hesitate to go to school in order to change this situation. But he also knew they will be hurt, and he didn't want it.

He was put off his thoughts when he heard a voice yelling his name. He turned around to see one of his best friends coming towards him. It was Mercedes.

"Hi, Mercedes," he said smiling.

He was happy to see her again. He missed her during the summer. The girl stopped before him and took him in her arms.

"I'm so happy to see you again, White boy. I missed you. Even with our calls and Skype conversations."

Kurt hugged her back for a moment then parted away.

"I know. I missed you too."

"Is it a new skinny jeans ? Kurt, why didn't you wait for me ? We usually go together at mall."

The pale boy smiled. He wore dark tight jeans with a blue jacket. The jacket hid a black sweater.

"Sorry. My mom took me at the mall. She thought I was depressed because either Artie or you was at Lima. And I couldn't resist. Especially when my mom urged me to buy these jeans."

"Alright, White boy. I understand. You look so handsome in these tight jeans."

Once again, Kurt was grinning. Mercedes and he had a passion in common. Fashion. He loved shopping with his girl and talking about that. One thing his other friend, Artie, didn't appreciate. Everytimes they gushed about a clothe or an accessory, the boy rolled his eyes.

Speaking about the boy, the latter came towards them, smiling.

"Hey, guys."

Two heads turned to see him.

"Hi, Artie," the two said at the same time, making Artie laugh.

"How are you doing, Artie ?" Kurt then asked.

"I'm good. I will miss Florida but going back at home was so good."

Artie started to talk about his holidays and Mercedes and Kurt listened to him carefully. The stories that the boy told were so interesting and great.

Finally, they had to go to classes.

* * *

><p>Hours quickly went by. School for today was over and Artie's father drove Kurt at home. The small adolescent thanked him and waved bye to Artie before taking his schoolbag and getting out of the car. Knowing his parents went at work, he got in the house without speaking. He walked toward the basement without looking in the other rooms in order to put his bag and to take off his shoes and his jacket.<p>

"So now you don't say 'hi' ?" a familiar voice asked.

Kurt jumped and turned around to see his brother. The man hadn't changed since seven years. He might just gain a little more muscle.

The relationship between the two brothers hadn't changed. Indeed, even if Finn went at college, he still went to visit his family the weekends and the holidays. At first, it had been hard for Kurt because of his age. In the hard moments, Kurt had wanted his brother but he had learnt to call him and to speak though the phone. It wasn't the same thing because the phone didn't offer hugs like Finn. But after some weeks he had dealt with that. And he had always had his hugs. He just had to wait for the weekends or the holidays.

When Finn's studies were over, the man had decided to stay to Columbus to start his career as music teacher. And he was a great teacher. Kids loved him. And Kurt wasn't surprised because he remembered the days where Finn had taught him how to play drums.

He jumped when he felt Finn's arms around him, pushing him against the taller man's chest. He sighed and returned the hug. Even though he was fifteen, he still loved his brother's hugs because he felt safe in his arms.

"Finn ? What do you do here ? I thought you were back at Columbus," Kurt asked.

They parted but Finn kept his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"The school doesn't have enough money to keep me. So I quit and I came at Lima. I already postulated for a job at the middle school. Mom and Dad already know."

"Does it mean you live with us again ?"

"No. I rent a flat near the middle school."

Kurt was a little bit disappointed by these news. He would love to have his brother living with his parents and he. But, at least, his brother was in town and he could see him and visit him almost every day. So he smiled to show his brother that he was happy about that. Finn smiled back and put an arm around him.

"So how school was today ?" Finn asked.

While he lead them toward the kitchen, Kurt told him his day and how he had been happy to see his friends again. Finn smiled as he listened to his brother, happy to hear about his friends. At first, he had been sad to hear that Kurt has just two friends. But Kurt had reassured him by telling him that he may have two friends but he trusted them. So now he just was happy his little brother had very close friends.

* * *

><p>Finn stayed for dinner, making his family happy. While they ate, they were laughing, smiling and joking. Kurt felt like he was back in the past, before Finn had to leave for college. And he really liked this feeling. After eating, Kurt and Finn offered to do the dishes. The two brothers decided that while Finn washed, Kurt was going to clean up them with the rag. And as they worked, they talked.<p>

Then Finn started a conversation that Kurt didn't expect.

"So did you join the Glee Club ?"

"No," Kurt answered.

Finn stopped washing and turned around to watch his brother. He seemed surprised by this reply.

"Why not ? I know you love singing. You take advantage of every situation to sing."

"Believe me, Finn, we tried. Artie, Mercedes and I wanted to join last year but there isn't a Glee Club anymore."

Finn was horrified by these news.

"Why ?" he asked.

Kurt raised his blue eyes to look at his big brother. He seemed to be sad to tell the news.

"We went to see Mr. Shuester because I remembered it was this teacher who directed the choir. But when we told him about wanting to join, he told us he stopped the Glee Club. He didn't give us any reason but we could see he was sad about this decision. So we gave up the idea to join. But we still sing together whenever we can."

Kurt stopped talking and focused on his task. Still surprised and chocked by the news, Finn watched him for a moment. Then, whereas he started to do the dishes again, he thought about what his brother just said.

Maybe he could do something to change that.

* * *

><p>The next day Finn decided to go to McKinley. He was hoping he could talk with Mr. Shuester. Of course, nobody in his family knew he was there. He came during classes in order to cross nobody in the hallways, hoping his past teacher wasn't in class. So remembering where his office was, he walked in the quiet hallways. And when he was just in front of the door, he sighed. He was lucky, Mr. Shuester didn't have a class at this period.<p>

He breathed in deeply before knocking on the door. When he heard a 'come in', he entered in the office. He saw his former teacher raise his head to look at him and recognize him.

"Finn ? Oh my god, what are you doing here ?" he said standing up.

Then the Spanish teacher came towards him and gave him an one-arm hug. Finn smiled.

"Well I'm back in the town for a good moment and I decided to go to see you, Mr. Shue."

Shuester showed Finn a chair and the two sat down.

"Oh, call me Will. I'm not your teacher anymore. I'm happy to see you again. In fact, you're the only one I meet again since seven years. So how do you ?"

"I got my teaching degree two years ago. I had a job as a music teacher in Columbus but I had to quit because of lack of money. So I took the decision to come back at Lima. I postulated for the same job at the middle school but I'm waiting for the reply."

Will smiled, happy to hear about one of his favorite students.

"I'm sure your family is happy to see you again."

Finn nodded, proving the teacher was right. Suddenly his smile disappeared and a serious expression took place on his face.

"To be honest with you, if I came to see you today, it's because my brother told me something yesterday which surprised me."

Will's smile fell. Apparently he knew exactly what Finn was talking about. It didn't keep Finn from continuing.

"Why did you stop to direct the Glee Club ?"

The teacher sighed and ran a hand in his hair. Then he spoke.

"I really didn't want to do that, Finn, but I had to. You have to understand that when all of you had graduated, nobody had wanted to join the club the next year. I had waited some weeks but nothing. Apparently students were not interested to join. And, from Sue had told me, students thought the Glee Club was for the losers. They still think that. So I hadn't had the choice. I had had to shut down the Glee Club."

Finn frowned. He could see his former teacher wished he hadn't had to take this decision. But he understood. Even when he was at the high school, New Directions were considered as losers. But his friends and he hadn't cared about that because they were with their friends and they shared the same passion which unified everybody : music.

"Mr. Shue… Will sorry… maybe you could start again. I mean, you know my brother and his two friends want to get in. So maybe this year, some students will want to join."

The older teacher looked at his former student then sighed.

"Finn, I would love to do that but…"

Finn cut him.

"You always told us Glee isn't about winning but about joy and happiness. Even if you couldn't go to competitions, you still could teach this at the kids. I mean, my brother told me yesterday his friends and he sing whenever they could. I'm sure they would be happy to be able to sing in a safe room like the choir room. And they will learn with you. You'll teach them what you taught us. Maybe this year, some kids will surprise you."

Will stared at Finn, impressed by his little speech. But he knew the younger man was right. So he sighed and smiled at him.

"You're right. Thanks Finn."

Finn grinned and raised on his feet.

"Well I'm glad you changed your mind. I have to go. I promised my brother to drive him home today. See you soon."

The younger man left, happy for making change Mr. Shue's mind. And when his brother got in his car, he smiled at him and couldn't prevent himself from saying :

"I feel like tomorrow you'll have good news."

And the look that Kurt sent him made him laugh.

* * *

><p>The next day an exciting Mercedes came towards Kurt and Artie who were at Kurt's locker. The two boys frowned when they saw her.<p>

"Guess what, guys !" she said when she was in front of her.

Artie and Kurt looked at each other confused then they looked at her.

"What ?" Artie asked.

"Mr. Shue starts again the Glee Club. There's an audition paper. We can go write our name."

The two guys stared at her, surprised by these news. They didn't believe what they just heard.

"Are you serious, 'Cedes ?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. Come on, I'll show you."

The two boys followed the girl who walked very fast. Finally she stopped in front of a paper board and she showed them the paper she had seen earlier.

"See ? I didn't lie."

"Woah, you're right, Mercedes," Artie said. "But why did Mr. Shue decide to do that this year ?"

Mercedes shrugged and started to search in her bag for a pen.

"Who cares about that ? I don't know for you, guys, but I'm going to put my name. I'm going to show Mr. Shuester I have talent and he'll be obliged to take me."

As the girl put her name on the paper (the first name), the two boys laughed. Then Mercedes gave her pen to Artie who put his name too. Then it was Kurt's turn. And when the three names were written, the three adolescents looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

><p>Auditions happened after school, at 4 p.m. Apparently, Kurt, Artie and Mercedes were the only one to audition because there was nobody else. Except William Shuester. He seemed to loved their performance because he kept from smiling. The group had decided to audition together and they sang You Can't Stop The Beat from the musical Hairspray.<p>

Now they waited for the results in the auditorium. Sat down on the stage, they talked about their song and how they killed the audition. But even with this attitude, they were a little worried.

Eventually Mr. Shuester came to join them on the stage. The three students raised on their feet and looked at him. The teacher started to smile.

"Welcome at the Glee Club all of you," he said happily.

The three friends looked at each other before starting to scream. They were happy to join New Directions. They hugged each other then started to talk. Mr. Shuester observed them, a smile on his lips.

Maybe this year it was a new beginning for New Directions.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) Tell me what did you think of this chapter. And if you have ideas, tell me. I'd be happy to read them :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everybody. I'm back for a new chapter.

Thank you very much for your reviews, I'm happy to see you enjoy this story.

I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks went by but nothing had changed in the glee club. In fact, students avoided this club because the members were considered as losers. Kurt, Mercedes and Artie didn't care about their reputation. Beside even without New Directions, they were losers. They weren't popular and they thought they would never be. They just wanted the name calling to stop.<p>

So the glee club didn't gain any member but the three members were happy because the choir room was their safe place. They spent their lunch and any free times there. They liked to find each other there and talk without the fear of a slushie attack. Every day they had glee, they couldn't wait so much they wanted to be in the choir room and sing.

One afternoon, Kurt, Artie and Mercedes were in the choir room, waiting for their music teacher. They had noticed Mr. Shue was often late, but they didn't mind. They spent this time talking about their classes. Eventually, the Spanish teacher came, breathing fast.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm late," he said as he put his stuff on the piano.

Then he turned around to see his three students and smiled.

"So yesterday, I was thinking about Glee and competition came in my mind. I thought it'd be great if we could participate at one."

Artie, Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other before looking at Mr. Shue as if he became crazy.

"We'd love to be in competition against other choirs, Mr. Shue, but don't you think we don't have enough members ?" Mercedes asked. "After all, we need to be twelve to participate. And if I remember, New Directions has just three members."

"That's why I was thinking we could find other members, Mercedes," Mr. Shue said, happy about his idea.

Once again, the three friends exchanged a look, really wondering if their teacher had lost his head last night.

"It would be a great idea if the entire population of McKinley didn't hate us," Kurt replied. "We're losers for them. I don't think students will join us."

"I agree with Kurt, Mr. Shue," Artie said, nodding his head. "People will say no and throw a slushie at our face."

Kurt and Mercedes nodded their head. The Spanish teacher sighed.

"Guys, you don't need to be pessimistic. I'm sure we can find other members. Besides it's your assignment of the week."

The three members' eyes opened wide. But before anyone could protest, Mr. Shue started to speak about another subject. So they looked at each other and thought the same thing.

_We're screwed. _

* * *

><p>When Finn came later at home this day for the dinner with his family, he saw his little brother in the kitchen. Kurt was cooking but his brother could see he was lost in his thoughts. Finn recognized the look on his brother's face and knew something bothered him. He started to worry.<p>

He shown his presence by a simple 'hi'. Kurt startled and turned around, a hand on his heart.

"You scared me, Finn !" he exclaimed.

Finn would laugh at Kurt's expression but not today.

"Sorry. Are you fine ?"

Kurt frowned, surprised by the question.

"Yes. Why are you asking ?"

"I don't know. You seemed lost in your thoughts. I thought something was bothering you."

The younger brother sighed and put the knife that he was holding on the table. He lowered his head and looked at the half cut vegetables. Finn frowned.

"Kurt ? Does somebody at school bother you ? Because I can go and talk at the principal."

Kurt raised his head to look at his brother. He knew that his brother was sincere when he said that. His brother and his dad wouldn't hesitate to go to talk with Mr. Figgins.

"No, nobody bothers me at school." It wasn't true but Kurt preferred saying nothing about that. "It's just… Glee." He finished his sentence with a sigh.

Finn frowned again.

"Glee ?" he said as if he didn't understand what was the problem with Glee. He thought his brother loved Glee.

Kurt hurried to answer, not wanting that his brother would get wrong ideas.

"I love Glee. I love singing with my friends in a safe room. But…" Kurt sighed. "We're only three members and Mr. Shue wants that we recruit more. It's his assignment of the week."

His little brother seemed se desperate but Finn didn't understand why.

"Well, it's easy. You could talk to students or sing in front of the school."

For Finn, his idea was great but Kurt looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What ? Are you crazy ? If we sing in front of everybody, we're dead, Finn. Dead !"

"Don't you exaggerate, Kurt ?"

The younger brother looked at Finn, eyes opened wide. He shook his head without a word. And somewhere this gesture was more important than some words. Finn sighed.

"Okay. Maybe you could find some students who seem interested by music. Not everybody in McKinley hates Glee."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, not impressed by Finn's idea.

"And how could I find them, Finn ? Even if they're interested, they probably like their popularity more."

"By observing. You're good at this. Or you could blackmail some of them."

"Blackmail ?"

Finn laughed.

"Forget about this idea. Blackmailing probably isn't a good idea. But I'm sure you'll find an idea. Mercedes, Artie and you are so good finding ideas."

Finn kept talking but Kurt didn't listen to him. In fact, he was interested by Finn's idea about blackmail.

_I have to talk to Artie and 'Cedes about that. Maybe they'll like this idea. _

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt leaded his two friends at the choir room, intending to talk to them. He couldn't wait for announcing the idea of blackmail. He thought it was a great idea even though it was risky.<p>

"Kurt, why did you take us here ?" Mercedes asked.

She found Kurt's behavior really confusing. Besides Kurt looked exciting. As if he had found the greatest idea.

"Did you find an idea about the assignment of Mr. Shue ?" Artie said. His eyes betrayed the hope he felt at this moment. He really wanted to find other members so that they could compete but Mr. Shue's assignment was craziness.

"Maybe," Kurt answered with a big smile. "I talked to my brother yesterday and I told him about what Mr. Shue asked us. Of course, my dear brother didn't understand what could be the consequences if we sing in front of everyone. But he gave me an idea. Maybe a little bit bad but which could work."

Artie and Mercedes looked at Kurt intensely, waiting for this idea. The younger member watched them with a smile, wanting the suspense to last, and gave them the idea.

"Blackmail."

Two "what" were shouted in the room. Artie and Mercedes looked at Kurt as if he was crazy.

"Blackmail ?" Mercedes repeated.

Kurt nodded.

"Yes, blackmail. It's great, isn't it ?"

Mercedes and Artie exchanged a look before putting their eyes on the third member who seemed so pleased about this idea.

"But we have no dirty things about students," Artie said.

The only girl of the group nodded, agreeing with Artie.

"But we could search," Kurt answered. "You are in the AV club, Artie. You're a specialist of the micros and cameras. And Mercedes, you love gossips and rumors. It wouldn't be too hard to find some things which are true."

The two other members weren't so sure about this idea. They didn't know if it would work. Seeing their doubts, Kurt sighed.

"I know it's risky but do you have any ideas ? Because I don't want to sing in front of every students. I mean, I love singing but the students don't love hearing us singing and personally, I don't want to suffer from a slushie attack. Some of my clothes are already ruined."

Mercedes nodded, understanding very well. She had had thrown some of her clothes. Artie agreed with the slushie attack. It was awful and if he could avoid some, he'd do it.

"I don't think blackmailing is necessary," said a sudden female voice.

The three members turned towards the door to see two girls. The girl who spoke was a Latina girl with dark hair and brown eyes. One of her finger was wrapped around the finger of the second girl. She was taller. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Both of them were wearing the Cheerios uniform.

The three friends immediately recognized them. It was Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. They looked at each other, surprised by their presence. Why were two popular girls here ? Which Mercedes asked. While Brittany looked around her, Santana huffed and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry, if I could, I wouldn't be here. It's just that Mr. Shuester told us if we want to improve our grades, we have to join Glee Club."

The Glee Club exchanged a look again. Santana Lopez was fluent in Spanish, everybody knew that. And the Latina girl wasn't the kind of girl to accept this sort of deal.

"San, I thought we're here because I wanted to see the dolphin," said Brittany, frowning.

Santana tensed before sighing.

"Okay, we're here because Brittany asked." Suddenly she glanced at the three members. "But if you tell this, I promise you you'll suffer."

The three friends nodded. Than Artie frowned.

"We don't have any dolphin in Glee Club," he said confused.

Brittany shook her head.

"Yes, you do." Then she pointed Kurt.

"What ? Me ? But I'm not a dolphin, Brittany. I'm a boy."

"Yes, you are because dolphins are gay sharks."

Everybody at school knew Kurt was gay. They assumed from the beginning but Kurt hadn't said anything about that.

A silence settled down in the room before Mercedes started to speak.

"Maybe we'll regret this but… do you join New Directions ?"

Brittany immediately turned towards Santana and started to clap.

"Please, San. Can we join ? Say yes please."

Santana sighed and nodded. Brittany thrown her arms around the Latina's neck and hugged her.

"Thank you."

Kurt, Artie and Mercedes looked at each other. At least, their assignment was done.

* * *

><p>The next days were… surprising. The first days with Santana and Brittany in the Glee Club were weird. Santana and Brittany often made commentaries but totally different. But the three friends started to learn to ignore them. Santana and Brittany had to audition, as every student wanting to join the club (even if Kurt knew Mr. Shue would accept everybody). And the three members were surprised by their voice. The two girls sang great.<p>

But the most surprising thing was some days after Santana and Brittany had joined the Glee Club, other students asked to join the Glee Club. And some of them were jocks ! For Kurt, Artie and Mercedes, it wasn't understandable. Why would some jocks want to join a club about singing and dancing ? Wasn't it them who said it was a girly thing ? Besides, the three members were afraid. They felt like their safe place wasn't safe anymore. The jocks were Matt Rutherford, Andy Tyler and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. Then there were Sugar, a girl who believed she had talent and an Irish boy named Rory Finnegan. They were eleven members now. Just another one and they could compete.

Kurt told everything about that to Finn Friday night when he came to pass the family dinner with them.

"Well, it's great, isn't it ?" Finn said smiling.

They were on the sofa in the living room. Finn with his beer in the hand almost took all the sofa but Kurt didn't mind. He was used to.

"No, you don't understand ! Jocks are coming in New Directions. Jocks, Finn ! I thought they hate the Glee Club."

"Not everybody apparently," Finn replied before taking a gulp of his drink.

"Even Noah Puckerman had joined, Finn ! Noah 'Puck' Puckerman ! The self proclaimed badass of McKinley !"

Finn suddenly frowned and tensed.

"Wait. Did you tell Noah Puckerman, Kurt ?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Finn. Him."

Finn remembered what Rachel had told some years ago about this kid. It was the kid who messed up with his baby brother, but Rachel thought it was because the kid had a crush on Kurt.

"Did he say why he decided to join ?" he asked. Kurt sighed.

"Well, he said it was Mr. Shuester the Spanish teacher who told him to join for extra credits but I don't think Artie, Mercedes and I believe him. I mean, why do they use this excuse ?"

Finn thought about that before shaking his head. No, that couldn't be because of a crush.

"_Whatever the reason, I better watch this boy. I don't trust him. Maybe I should talk about that with Dad. I'm sure he'll help me._"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :) I hope you liked this chapter. Please, if you have any idea, tell me, I'd happy to read them. Very happy. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody ^^**

**It's the next chapter. This time, I wasn't long to write and post the chapter xD**

**Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you still like it.**

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks went by and New Directions could finally compete with other choirs. Sectionals were in a couple of months and some students wanted to already prepare. But Mr. Shue thought the best preparation was through assignments and lessons of week. Some Glee members complained about that (especially Santana and jocks) thinking they were stupid, whereas other was happy to sing every week.<p>

That's why when Mr. Shue came today announcing another assignment, there were groans in the group.

"Why couldn't we work on songs for Sectionals ?" Santana asked. "I don't want to lose and the best way for that is working now." Then she added. "I didn't really want to join this club but now I'm here, I refuse to lose."

Some students nodded, agreeing with the Cheerio girl.

"I know you think about the competition and it's great," Mr. Shue said. "But I think this assignment will be important."

"Do you really think s_inging with our heart _is so important to win ?" Andy mocked.

The Spanish teacher sighed.

"Yes but I don't talk about that, Andy. I'm talking about team and trust. I noticed the last days New Directions lack team spirit. Everyone doesn't go along with all of you. There are clans in New Directions and I don't like it. We can't win if there are tension between you."

"But Mr. Shue-" Puck started but the teacher cut him.

"What I said is true, Puck. You settled down on your chair is an evidence."

At these words, everyone looked at each other and they realized it was true. The jocks (Puck, Matt and Andy) and the Cheerios plus Sugar were on a side and the other members (Kurt, Artie, Mercedes and Rory) on another one.

"You need to go along. Maybe not friends but at least acquaintances. So I decided to do a duet assignment. I'm going to form duets."

Some people seemed to be happy to do duets but what Mr. Shue was about to say won't please everyone.

"But I'm not going to put you with your friends. I'm going to form duets with two people which don't speak to each other."

At this, most of members looked at each other. Kurt and Mercedes exchanged a look, fearing what these duets' results could be. Every members watched Mr. Shue write on the board.

_Sugar-Rory_

_Matt-Brittany_

_Andy-Artie_

_Santana-Mercedes_

_Puck-Kurt _

Artie, Mercedes and Kurt winced and looked at each other. They would have to sing with the popular students and they weren't excited. And they weren't the only one. Everybody except Brittany started to shout.

"Enough," Mr. Shue said. "You can't change your partner. You have to sing with them. As I said, you don't have to become the best friend ever. But I want you to get along. At the end of the week, I want each group to sing a song. The song could be a duet or a song cut in two parts."

The bell rang, announcing the end of the school day. Members of New Directions stood up and left the room. Kurt, Mercedes and Artie were the last one to leave the room. They started to talk about the groups Mr. Shue had chosen.

"Mr. Shue is crazy," Mercedes said. "He put me with Santana. Santana ! We'll kill each other !"

"I don't know what is worse," Artie answered. "I'm with Andy, one of the bullies who love to take my glasses and push my wheelchair in walls. I'm dead. Besides, he doesn't sing very well. I'd really love if he put me with one of you two."

Mercedes sighed.

"Me too."

Kurt was going to speak when someone cleared their throat. The three friends turned on their feet to see Puck. They saw him look around him as to be sure to be alone with the three friends.

"What do you want ?" Mercedes asked with one raised eyebrow.

Puck looked at each friend before sighing.

"I wanted to talk with Kurt," he said. His head was lowered, as if he didn't want to look in their eyes.

"Me ?" The little pale countertenor exclaimed. "Why ?"

"Don't tell me you already have forgotten we have to work together this week for Glee. Anyway, tomorrow I'm alone at home so come at 5."

Puck then left, leaving three adolescents flabbergasted. Kurt didn't have the time to protest. Then the three friends looked at each other. Kurt sighed.

"I think I don't have the choice, do I."

Artie shook his head.

"Well I guess you're forced to go."

"It's my choice to go or not. It's not a jock who will force me to go work with him. But since it's for Glee, I'm going to go to Puck's house," Kurt replied.

Artie and Mercedes looked at each other and smiled. Mercedes locked her arm with Kurt's one.

"Well you'll call us if something is wrong."

"Yes. Don't worry."

"Good."

The three friends left the school.

* * *

><p>This evening, Kurt called Finn to give him the news. He had to wait after dinner because he knew his brother was busy with his new job. He laid in his bed, his eyes fixing the ceiling and put his phone against his ear.<p>

"Hi, little brother. How are you ?" Finn's voice said. Kurt could hear the smile on his brother's voice.

"I'm fine. And you ? The kids don't give you hard time ?"

The two brothers kept talking, Kurt listening to Finn's day with the kids in his class and Finn listening to Kurt's day at high school.

"Mr. Shue decided to do duets this week," Kurt announced. Finn started to laugh.

"It's one of his favorite assignments of the week. He loves to put a little competition to prepare for Sectionals."

"Well, he decided to do it because he thinks we need to get more along in order to win Sectionals."

Kurt could hear Finn laugh again. He scolded.

"It's not funny, Finn."

"Sorry, Kurt. So who is your duet partner ?"

Kurt didn't answer. He didn't know how his brother will react.

"Kurt ? You're here ?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Mr. Shue decided to put me with…"

"With ?" Finn insisted.

"Noah Puckerman."

Silence. Kurt bit his lip, nervous about Finn's answer.

"Did you tell _Noah Puckerman _? The kid who liked to mess up with you in middle school ?"

"Yes. Him. I'd rather work with Mercedes or Artie or Rory than him." Kurt sighed. "And I have to go at his house tomorrow. To work."

"Will somebody except him be there ?"

"No. We'll be alone."

"If you have any problem with him, call me, okay ? Even if it's just bad words."

Kurt could feel a warm feeling inside of him. He smiled. His brother will always protect him.

"Don't worry. I promised to Mercedes to do the same thing. I think she'll ready to cut him."

Finn laughed. He had already met Mercedes and he liked her. She was funny and smart and she was protective of his brother. He knew he could count on her to protect Kurt when he couldn't.

"She'll cut him and I'll finish the work."

Kurt smiled, touched.

"I'll call you, I promise."

"Good. And don't forget to call me after you'll finish. Just to be sure you be alright."

"I won't forget you."

The brothers kept talking until Finn started to yawn.

"Go to sleep, Finn. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"'Kay. Bye."

Finn hung up. Kurt sighed and put down his phone. Then he stood up in order to finish his homework to avoid to think about the next day.

* * *

><p>The next day, after school, Mercedes brought Kurt back at his home. He intended to take his laptop with him and since he didn't want to bring it at school, he had to go to home to got it. Fortunately, Puck lived not too far and Mercedes proposed to bring him at Puck's house. While the drive, Kurt received a message from Finn.<p>

_I'll come to bring you back at home. Tell me when you're finished._

Kurt smiled. He wasn't surprised. In fact, he would be surprised if Finn hadn't sent this message. He replied with a simple okay with a smiley.

"I can come to bring you back home if you want," Mercedes offered. Kurt smiled to her.

"Thanks, 'Cedes but my brother sent me a message. He wants to pick me up. I think he wants to be sure I'm fine."

Mercedes looked at him for a second before looking at the road.

"He's right. I want to do the same. And if Artie didn't have a dinner with his family, he'd offer too. We know how Puck is and we don't want you to be hurt because of him. So if you have any problem, call us and we'll come."

Kurt smiled.

"I know. Thanks."

Mercedes parked in front of Puck's house and turned off the engine. Kurt took his bag and started to get out off the car.

"Kurt. Call me when you're home."

"I promise," he replied with a smile. He closed the door and started to walk towards the house. It was a small house but it was well kept. He stopped before the door and he turned his head to see Mercedes' car still was here. She probably watched to be sure there won't be any funny business. He breathed out and knocked.

After some seconds, Puck came to open the door.

"You're here. Come in."

Kurt threw another look at Mercedes before entering the house. He was a little nervous but he tried not to show it. He hoped it wasn't a trap to humiliate him. He looked around him and saw it was well decorated. But he didn't say something.

"Do you want a drink ?" Puck asked, hands in his pockets. Kurt shook his head. " Okay. Follow me, we're going to work in my room."

Kurt followed Puck, still silent. When they got in Puck's room, Kurt looked around. It was a typical boy room with posters on walls and an un-made bed. There was a guitar in a corner of the room. That surprised Kurt. He didn't know that Puck played guitar. Apparently Puck noticed where Kurt's eyes were and he spoke.

"Yes, I play. But nobody except my mother and my sister know it. So…"

"I will say nothing," Kurt promised.

"Good."

Puck throw himself onto his bed.

"Sit."

Kurt looked around to find a chair and he was the desk chair. So he went to sit down and put his bad on his lap.

"I bring with me my laptop. We could find a song."

Puck looked at Kurt.

"Okay. Any songs but chick flick songs. I don't want to sing a girly song."

Kurt sighed. The night will be long.

And he was right. Everytimes someone thought about a song, the other rejected the idea. Sometimes, they hesitated but when they listened to the lyrics, they said no.

"We won't find a song if we keep saying no," Kurt finally said.

"I know but our style of music isn't the same," Puck replied. Kurt sighed. Then he suddenly raised his head, a smile on his face.

"I think I found the right song for us." Kurt then searched the song on Youtube and Puck listened to it. When it was finished, Puck thought about that.

"Yes, it's good. Now we have to share the parts."

So the next hour was spent with trying to arrange the song. Puck offered to play his guitar and even though Kurt was surprised because Puck hadn't wanted his secret to be out, accepted.

"Now we just have to practice," Puck said. Kurt nodded.

"Yes but I have to go. So another time ?" Kurt had dinner with his family and Finn was already there.

"Maybe Thursday after school ?"

"Okay. See you at Glee tomorrow."

Puck followed Kurt at the door and looked at the boy getting in a car with probably his brother at the wheel. He sighed and closed the door.

When Kurt got in the car and greeted his brother, Finn started to drive. His eyes were focused on the road but Kurt knew Finn was paying attention at him.

"So ?"

Kurt shrugged.

"We have found a song after a lot of time. It was hard because we don't have the same style of music. But we eventually agree for one. And we have arranged the song. Since we didn't have the time to practice, we decided to see each other Thursday after school."

Finn looked at his little brother one second.

"So he didn't hurt you ?"

Kurt smiled.

"No. In fact, we just talked about the assignment, nothing more. And there isn't any trap."

Finn nodded.

"Great. Because otherwise I'd pay him a visit."

Kurt laughed even if he didn't like violence. He always loved Finn's protective side.

"So what song you have chosen ?" Finn asked. Kurt immediately talked about their song and the arrangements. He talked about ideas for the performance. Finn listened and nodded at some parts, but secretly he was glad his brother was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>PuckKurt moment yeah ! Hope you liked it :) If you have any idea, tell me. I'd happy to read them :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys !**

**I'm sorry for the wait and the chapter being short. But inspiration isn't my friend now and it wasn't easy to find a song for the duet. Because most of duets and songs I know is about love and I didn't think it was a great idea to put a romantic song as a duet for Puck and Kurt.  
><strong>

**Thanks for keeping on reading and reviewing. I'm happy to see people still love it.  
><strong>

**Enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Thursday came. School day was long, Kurt was feeling like time didn't pass. He tried to focus on his classes but it was hard. Especially when his thoughts went to what will happen after school. He had to meet Puck at the auditorium for they had to make a little dance number with their duet. If Puck agreed to dance.<p>

When it was the time to go to the auditorium, Kurt who was in front of his locker sighed as he put unnecessary books into it. He was anticipating his encounter with Puck. The last time at Puck's house, everything had been alright but it was at Puck's house. Today they will go to the auditorium and Kurt hoped no trap had been made.

Before leaving for the auditorium, he said goodbye to Mercedes and Artie who asked him to call them if something happened. Kurt promised and left them. He didn't need to tell them that he had already promised that to Finn. Anyways he had to call his brother because as he wasn't sixteen yet he didn't have a car and he didn't want to take the bus.

He was the first in the auditorium. He went to the stage where he put down his bag then he sat down on the end of the stage and waited for Puck to come. Unfortunately he had to wait for a long time. What he didn't like. So when Puck got in the auditorium, he stood up and glared up at him as he put his hands on his hips.

"You're late," Kurt said.

Puck went up at the stage and put down his bag and his guitar that he took with him.

"I know, I'm sorry. A teacher wanted to talk with me then I had to come take my guitar in my car."

Kurt sighed and let down his hands.

"Okay. So do you have an idea about the performance ?"

Puck blinked, showing he hadn't thought about it. Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"You're lucky I'm here. So I was thinking…"

The next hour, Kurt talked about his ideas and Puck and he tried to see if his ideas were working. Firstly it was just movements, then they tried them with music of the song they had chosen. And to finish, they tried while they were singing their parts of their duet.

As when they had to choose their duet, they were nice to each other and Puck wasn't like he usually was in school. He was nice and attentive. He was interested by what they were doing and he didn't insult anything. Kurt was surprised by that. It was as if he was watching a new Noah Puckerman.

In fact, he thought the boy in front of him was the real Noah and the bad boy at school who was ready to get in troubles was Puck, a mask or something like that. And to be honest, he liked this Noah Puckerman.

"I think we're ready," Kurt said after repeating their performance several times.

He went to take his water bottle he let beside his bag.

"We're going to kill this thing," Puck said smirking.

Kurt took a gulp of water and he was going to answer when his phone rang. He put down his bottle and took his phone looking at the ID. It was Finn. Kurt sighed and answered.

"Hi Finn."

"_Hi Kurt. I'm calling you to tell you I'm waiting in the parking of your school. Are you done with your rehearsing ?_"

"Yes, I'm done. Give me ten minutes."

"_Okay._"

Kurt hang up and sighed. He turned to see Puck.

"Sorry, it was my brother. He came here to pick me up."

"So I guess we're done today."

Kurt nodded and smiled.

"As you said, we're going to kill this thing. We're ready."

"Good."

Kurt and Puck gathered their stuff and left the auditorium. The halls were deserted, they were the only one in the school with maybe the janitor. For Kurt, it was weird to be at the school at this hour. Usually the halls were full of students.

"You and your brother are close ?" Puck suddenly asked.

Kurt looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes. He's older than me by ten years but we're close. I mean, he's my big brother and he's super protective. I love him."

"It's great. I have a baby sister but even though I'm ready to kill for her, we're not so close. Maybe because of the age gap. We're joking and all but I know sometimes I'm not the brother she'd like to want."

"You know, sometimes we're disappointing someone we love or somebody we love disappoints us but you still love this person and this person still loves you. Maybe you're not perfect but nobody is perfect, Noah. I'm sure your sister loves you for the person you are and she'd not want to change you for anything."

Puck stared at Kurt.

"Thanks, Kurt."

"You're welcome," the countertenor answered smiling.

* * *

><p>The next day was the day where Glee members had to perform their duets. Mr. Shuester didn't show it but he was worried about his students' work he'll watch. He really was serious about this assignment and he was afraid that his students didn't work seriously on this assignment. It was important that New Directions understand they won't win if they kept insulting each other and treating the other members as losers. If they could unite, they'll see they could do things so great.<p>

So it was with anticipation he got in the choir room. All the members were present. Some duet partners were next to each other whereas the others were with their friends. After greeting them, he started to talk.

"So today you're going to show me your duets. I hope you have taken this assignment seriously and you have understood the lesson. Now who want to be first to sing ?"

Nobody raised their hand. Mr. Shue sighed and, announced he was going to follow the list of duets. So it was Sugar and Rory who started the assignment of this week. They had chosen a love song and every members could see something between them had happened. Their duet was cute even if Rory sang most of the lyrics. Maybe because Sugar wasn't a great singer.

Then it was Matt and Brittany. They had chosen a song where they really could dance. At the end, there were many cheers but most of them came from Santana. Nobody commented about this.

Andy and Artie were the next duet. They had chosen a rap song with some singing. When the song was finished, the two boys did a high five. This time it was Kurt and Mercedes who cheered the loudest. They were used to hear Artie rapping but they congratulated him everytimes. They always did that for the friend who had sung in order to show their support.

Santana and Mercedes took the floor after the boys. They did a really great performance of River Deep, Mountain High with funny moves. The two girls' voice were perfect together and they killed the duet.

"Woah ! It was so great girls ! Congratulations !" The Spanish teacher said. "Your voices are so great together. The last duet is Kurt and Puck."

The two boys stood up while the two girls sat down (Mercedes put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and smiled to him). Puck took his guitar surprising most of the Glee Club and Kurt and he looked at each other before nodding. The music started and everyone recognized it. Artie seemed happy about the choice.

_Skin head, dead head_

_Everybody gone bad_

_Situation, aggravation_

_Everybody allegation_

_In the suite, on the news_

_Everybody dog food_

_Bang bang, shot dead_

_Everybody's gone mad_

Puck started the first verse while he was playing guitar. Then Kurt's voice rejoined him.

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care bout us_

Kurt took the second verse. Puck moved back as though he wanted to show the importance of Kurt and this verse.

_Beat me, hate me_

_You can never break me_

_Will me, thrill me_

_You can never kill me_

_Jew me, sue me_

_Everybody do me_

_Kick me, kike me_

_Don't you black or white me_

Mercedes and Artie looked at each other. They had noticed the emotion in Kurt's voice when he was singing these words and they knew for who Kurt addressed these words. Puck and Kurt sang the refrain together then Puck took the verse

_Tell me what has become of my life_

_I have a wife and two children who love me_

_I am the victim of police brutality, now_

_I'm tired of bein' the victim of hate_

_You're rapin' me off my pride_

_Oh, for God's sake_

_I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy…_

_Set me free_

The song continued and before starting a refrain, Puck gave his guitar to a member of the band and Kurt and he turned to each other and looked at each other in the eyes. And their voices became more and more powerful until almost shouting;

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that _

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that _

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that _

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that _

_They don't really care about us_

They were panting when they were done. Then they smiled at each other before looking at the other members. Mercedes and Artie were the first to applaud smiling and shouting. The rest of the choir followed.

"It was so great guys !" Mr. Shue exclaimed. "Your voices are great and are perfect with each other. Like I said for Mercedes and Santana, congratulations."

Puck and Kurt thanked him before returning at their chairs. Mr. Shue took the floor and started speaking.

"I'm proud of you guys. You have taken this assignment seriously and your duets were great. I hope you saw how great you could be if you work together. Imagine what we could do at Sectionals with this state of mind ? And I'm sure you learnt more about your teammates than you thought. Keep this in mind. You can go. See you at Monday."

Everybody left the room, glad it was the weekend.

* * *

><p>Kurt, Mercedes and Artie had a sleepover this weekend and had spoken about this assignment. They had confessed Santana, Andy and Puck weren't like they had thought. Mercedes had told maybe Santana was a bitch but in reality she was funny. Artie had thought Andy was a real jock and sure he was but Artie and he had had fun and they had bonded through video games and movies. And Kurt had confessed Puck wasn't like the badass he pretended to be.<p>

_But don't tell everyone because it's a secret_, Kurt had told them.

And the three friends had agreed it would be cool if the beginning of these friendships continued the next week.

Apparently Mr. Shue's assignment worked because the next week at school, Santana started to sit down beside Mercedes when they shared the same classes, Andy saved Artie several times from bullying saying it wasn't cool to bully a disabled boy, and Puck… well Puck tried to keep his reputation intact but he did several things to Kurt. For example, he told Kurt when jocks were waiting for him with slushies or he told Santana to shut up when she started to make jokes about Kurt's sexuality in Glee Club.

Everytimes it happened, Kurt would blush or feel something twist in his belly. But he tried to ignore this feeling. It was hard when Mercedes or Artie smirked at these moments. But he couldn't keep from thinking about that.

Did Puck consider him as a friend ? Maybe. All he knew it was that he started to consider Puck - or rather Noah - as a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt and Puck's song is They don't care about us by M. Jackson. I hope you liked it. And please, if you have an idea, tell me. <strong>

**P.S. : Thanks for reading and reviewing my one-shots about Kurtana friendship. And as you asked, I'm going to do a sequel :)  
><strong>


End file.
